


Еще один день

by Pamdar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зараки Кенпачи зарабатывает на жизнь тем, что сопровождает торговцев и путешественников на опасных дорогах. Но однажды его нанимают, чтобы конвоировать преступника до места в середине леса Пустых. Преступника зовут Бьякуя</p>
            </blockquote>





	Еще один день

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Rudaxena

Было смешно наблюдать, как наниматели даже краем рукава старались не коснуться разделяющего их с Кенпачи стола. Это они зря — столы в таверне Куукаку всегда были чистые, пусть и старые и облезлые. И здесь, несмотря на разношерстных посетителей, никогда не дрались. Еще бы, никому не хотелось однажды утром съесть на завтрак волшебную булочку с порохом, а потом обнаружить свои кишки разбросанными по всему двору. Кенпачи помнил один такой случай. Правда, причины у Куукаку тогда были куда более личные, чем драки в заведении, но об этом она разумно решила не болтать. 

Так или иначе, таверна Куукаку прекрасно подходила для переговоров. Сам Кенпачи не любил места, где не дерутся, и вести переговоры тоже не любил, предпочитая отправлять на них Юмичику с Иккаку. Но наниматели в этот раз попались очень настойчивые и пожелали говорить именно с ним. К счастью для них, ему как раз было скучно и хотелось есть, а готовили у Куукаку отлично. 

Нанимателей было трое — аристократы из самого Сейрейтея. На их богатые светлые одежды недобро косились все посетители таверны. Тот, что сидел слева на самом краю лавки, выглядел намного моложе своих спутников — его волосы еще не побелели. Он в разговоре не участвовал и, лениво прикрыв глаза, даже не смотрел на Кенпачи. Говорил в основном сидящий посередине старик с неприятным лицом, иногда ему помогал другой, несмотря на жару обмотанный белым шарфиком по самый подбородок. 

Их бледные благородные рожи Кенпачи не нравились, но то, о чем наниматели говорили, обещало скорое избавление от скуки.

— Короче, вам нужен сопровождающий? — Кенпачи разглядывал расстеленную на столе карту — подробную и красивую, такие ему раньше не попадались. Умение читать в кои-то веки пригодилось, и он узнал пятно Сейрейтея, Руконгай вокруг, некоторые дороги и даже нашел свой дом. На запад от него тянулся лес Пустых, а за ним — кусочек моря.

Добраться до побережья и ближайшего порта — порта Инузури — можно, если обойти лес с юга. Кенпачи или кого-то из его людей часто нанимали торговцы и путешественники в качестве сопровождающих — даже у кромки леса могли напасть Пустые, не говоря уже об обычных разбойниках, давно облюбовавших эту дорогу. Путь от дома Кенпачи до порта занимал больше месяца, но другого способа пробраться к западному морю не существовало. 

Ну, для большинства людей не существовало. Однажды Кенпачи от скуки прошел лес Пустых насквозь, искупался и вернулся назад. С тех пор его и стали называть сильнейшим. Веселые были времена. 

Южную дорогу до Инузури Кенпачи за последние годы выучил как свои пять пальцев и, приходя сюда, ожидал, что сегодня ему снова предложат по ней прогуляться. Но на карте крестиком было отмечено место прямо посреди леса Пустых. Вечер становился все интереснее.

— Не сопровождающий, а конвоир, — нудно поправил сидящий в центре старик. — Совет Сорока Шести — если вы знаете, что это такое — в моем лице доверит вам осужденного преступника. Вам поручается конвоировать его в указанное место.

Старик ткнул желтым длинным ногтем в крестик на карте. Крестик стал похож на снежинку.

— И привязать к дереву, чтобы ему там Меносы печень сожрали? — хохотнул Кенпачи. Если он что и знал про Совет, так это про его любовь к публичным казням, чтоб народу побольше и костюмы поярче — не казнь, а ярмарка. Самого Кенпачи однажды так чуть не сожгли на каком-то холме. Он зла не держал, пусть и разнес тогда все, что под руку попалось, включая какую-то гигантскую сушилку для белья. Зато больше к нему со всякими глупостями вроде неожиданных арестов не лезли.

Старик закатил глаза так демонстративно, что Кенпачи удержало от попытки врезать ему по зубам только уважение к стряпне Куукаку.

— Там вас встретит другой конвоир, — продолжил старик недовольно. — Потом он отведет преступника через лес на запад к берегу и посадит на корабль до Ванденрейха, но это уже не ваша забота.

Разглядывая нанимателей, Кенпачи пытался решить, стоит ли с ними связываться. Конвоем он раньше не занимался, и возиться с преступником было лень. Но слова старика означали, что по ту сторону моря тоже есть кто-то, способный пересечь половину леса Пустых. Ладони аж зачесались — так захотелось с ним подраться. 

Вот только унылый командный тон старика начал порядком раздражать, и даже дурманящие запахи жареного мяса не поднимали настроение. Кенпачи потянулся, лениво почесал затылок и зевнул.

— Нам очень важно, чтобы вы доставили его к нужному месту через три дня, — старик в шарфе, видно, уловил настроение Кенпачи. Его голос звучал куда приятнее и вежливее, хотя командные нотки все равно проскальзывали. — За спешку и сложность задания мы готовы заплатить вам в четыре раза больше вашей обычной цены за сопровождение до Инузури.

Звучало чертовски заманчиво. Деньги никогда не были для Кенпачи главным мотивом, но он понимал: чем больше успеет заработать до холодов, тем больше мяса и молока зимой получит Ячиру. А Юмичика говорил, что молоко детям нужно пить обязательно, иначе не вырастут. Кто его знает, где он про это услышал.

За предлагаемые деньги при желании можно было купить приличное стадо коров. Кенпачи нахмурился. Условия казались очень выгодными, но что-то его беспокоило. Кто будет тратить столько денег на какого-то преступника? Сжечь его на площади или повесить на суку вышло бы куда дешевле.

— И я лично как глава клана Кучики прошу вас заняться этим делом, — вдруг сказал старик в шарфе. Было в его голосе что-то обреченное, как будто у него действительно не оставалось другого выхода, кроме как обратиться к Кенпачи.

Старик в центре хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал, а молодой аристократ впервые с начала разговора пошевелился — бросил цепкий взгляд на говорившего. Но тут же снова вернулся к прежнему состоянию статуи, и Кенпачи не поручился бы, что ему это только что не померещилось. 

Кажется, Кенпачи даже слышал что-то про клан Кучики, но что именно — вспомнить не получалось.

Один из амбалов Куукаку принес заказанную еду и без стеснения поставил тарелку прямо на карту, закрыв кусок Сейрейтея и дом Кенпачи. Крестик-снежинка выглядывал у самого края тарелки и невольно притягивал взгляд.

Запах мяса помог сделать окончательный выбор. 

— Я согласен, — кивнул Кенпачи, притянул к себе тарелку и принялся за еду. — Тащите вашего преступника.

— Он уже здесь, — сказал старик в шарфе, медленно поднялся и поставил на стол звякнувший набитый мешочек. — Деньги вперед, как вы предпочитаете. Тут вся сумма, можете проверить.

Проверять Кенпачи не стал, только оглянулся в поисках преступника. За соседними столами ужинали знакомые завсегдатаи таверны, рожами которых можно было детей пугать, на улице толпилась охрана аристократов, но больше никого заметить не удалось.

Второй старик тоже поднялся, вынул какие-то бумажки и положил рядом с мешком. 

— Теперь ваши действия законны и официально одобрены Советом, — сказал он почти злорадно. Кенпачи заржал: надо же, законны и одобрены, вот мужики посмеются, когда такое услышал. Лицо старика перекосилось от злости, но он явно не горел желанием задерживаться здесь больше необходимого, поэтому промолчал.

Молодой аристократ вставать не спешил. Вместо этого он медленно и невозмутимо положил на стол, рядом с деньгами и бумагами, свои руки. Кенпачи не поверил глазам: запястья сковывали тонкие кандалы из какого-то светлого металла, скрепленные цепью посередине.

— Надеюсь, хотя бы половина из того, что про вас говорят, правда. И вы выполните свое задание, а не погибнете на середине пути, — с этими словами старик развернулся и пошел прочь, не оборачиваясь, только шарфом махнул. Второй поспешил за ним, и вскоре они покинули таверну. Наверняка Куукаку их запомнила и больше не пустит: она не любила тех, кто приходил и ничего не пробовал.

В таверне стихли все разговоры, лишь усиленно стучали ложки и вилки. Кенпачи готов был поклясться, что на него сейчас никто старательно не смотрит. И что завтра о произошедшем будет знать весь Западный Руконгай.

Хмыкнув, Кенпачи взглянул на оставшегося благородного с куда большим интересом, чем в начале встречи. Тот ничем не напоминал обычных преступников. Бледный, чисто одетый, он сидел напротив с таким видом, будто его занесло в эту дыру случайно, а Кенпачи — всего лишь его телохранитель или даже слуга. Если бы не кандалы, то в это поверил бы любой, кто рискнул бы пройти мимо.

И все-таки он был преступником, с кандалами поверх — Кенпачи сначала подумал, что ему показалось — тонких белых перчаток без пальцев. Это подтверждали и валяющиеся на столе бумаги, и сам факт передачи его в таком людном месте. Если бы Совет просто хотел избавиться от какого-нибудь нежелательного наследника, то наверняка сделал бы это тише, проще и дешевле.

Кенпачи вдруг понял, что от неожиданности даже не поинтересовался, за какой грех этого преступника осудили. Да и увидеть на его месте он ожидал кого-нибудь более сутулого и загорелого. Впрочем, какая разница: работа есть работа.

— Отлично… — пробормотал Кенпачи и спросил: — Есть хочешь?

Стряпня Куукаку стоила того, чтобы ее подавали даже перед виселицей, не то что перед путешествием до Ванденрейха в один конец. Вряд ли там умели так готовить.

Преступник наконец соизволил посмотреть на Кенпачи. В его взгляде не было страха, только отстраненность и любопытство. Кенпачи задумчиво жевал мясо, пытаясь понять, во что же он ввязался.

Задание обещало быть очень интересным.

***

Они шли к Кенпачи домой, шагая рядом, практически нога в ногу. Сначала Кенпачи пытался идти чуть сзади, чтобы лучше контролировать преступника и разглядывать его, но тот каким-то неведомым образом постоянно умудрялся сравняться с ним. То ли меньше нервничал, когда ему не дышали в спину, то ли просто издевался. И Кенпачи решил: пусть, раз ему так хочется, все равно не убежит.

— Зараки Кенпачи, — бросил Кенпачи, решив, что надо с чего-то начинать общение. Говорить в таверне не хотелось: они и так завтра станут самой обсуждаемой темой в Руконгае. Но еще одну порцию еды Кенпачи все-таки заказал, раз уж деньги были. Думал, преступник откажется, но тот съел все с аппетитом, ухитрившись справиться с мясом так аккуратно, словно кандалы ему совсем не мешали. 

Преступник помолчал, словно подумав над чем-то, потом ответил коротко:

— Бьякуя.

А вот это было неожиданно. После наблюдения за виртуозным превращением куска мяса в маленькие кусочки Кенпачи ожидал услышать какой-нибудь сложный титул и фамилию, включающую имена всех предков до девятого колена. Но хоть так, уже неплохо.

— За что тебя осудили, Бьякуя? — спросил Кенпачи, сделав ударение на последнем слове. Бьякуя бросил в его сторону гордый и почти презрительный взгляд, ничего не сказав. Он был не из болтливых, очевидно, но в этот раз молчание отчего-то зацепило. Может быть, из-за того, каким выражением лица оно сопровождалось.

Кенпачи хмыкнул и зашагал быстрее. Бьякуя не отставал. Солнце садилось, и в некоторых домах — тех, что побогаче — уже зажигались окна, но неяркого желтого света еще хватало, чтобы без труда найти дорогу.

Чем дальше они шли, тем выше становилась трава, местами доходя Бьякуе даже до плеча. Тропинка по-прежнему оставалась широкой — еще бы, ее сам Кенпачи и вытоптал. Когда за спиной остался крайний руконгайский дом, а на горизонте показались темные деревья леса Пустых, Бьякуя спросил:

— Куда мы идем?

— Теперь ты со мной разговариваешь? — не удержался Кенпачи. — Домой ко мне идем, расслабься пока.

Совету расслабиться Бьякуя вряд ли внял, зато оглядываться стал с куда большим любопытством. Посмотреть было на что — например, на деревянную крепость на холме.

Крепость, названную Одиннадцатой, возвели еще в те времена, когда Пустые только появились — для защиты от них на границе с лесом таких крепостей построили тринадцать штук. Потом богатеи решили, что куда дешевле и безопаснее оградить столицу высокой стеной. Армию постепенно подтянули ближе к центру, а крепости забросили.

Когда в Одиннадцатую вселился Кенпачи со своими людьми, крепость уже потеряла одну башню, а смотрящая на лес стена была вся изрешечена дырами шириною в человеческий рост. Никто не возражал против новых жильцов, да и попробовали бы возразить. Может быть, Сейрейтей просто не захотел связываться, а руконгайцы из ближайших деревень так и вовсе обрадовались, даже с едой стали помогать, лишь бы Кенпачи не съезжал и принимал первый удар Пустых на себя.

Несмотря на ветхость, крепость Кенпачи любил: она стала его первым постоянным домом за долгое время. Правда, к сожалению, Пустые в последний год на нее практически не нападали, как будто уже запомнили, что это себе дороже.

— Капитан! — заорал Иккаку с ближайшей башни и принялся махать рукой. — Капитан возвращается! 

Ворота были гостеприимно распахнуты — их запирали только на ночь, — и Кенпачи с Бьякуей без труда прошли во двор. Ячиру уже бежала им навстречу, утопая в траве, которая даже внутри крепости росла очень высокая.

— Кенпачик! Кенпачик вернулся! — радостно кричала Ячиру тем же тоном, что и Иккаку. Вот и доверяй им ребенка, чему только не научат. — Что ты мне принес?

Остановившись и порывшись в кармане, Кенпачи извлек на свет горсть леденцов и высыпал их в подставленные ладошки Ячиру. 

— Все сразу не ешь, — сказал он строго. Ячиру посмотрела в ответ честно-честно и закивала. Что-то подсказывало, что сладости не доживут даже до завтрашнего утра.

Усмехнувшись, Кенпачи вспомнил, как покупал эти леденцы у уличной торговки и как выразительно на него в этот момент смотрел Бьякуя. Вот что за человек: когда на него весь Руконгай вышел поглазеть, он и бровью не повел, а стоило остановиться по крайне важному и неотложному делу, так сразу вытаращился.

Сейчас он тоже смотрел во все глаза на Ячиру, но уже не так удивленно — во взгляде прорезалось понимание. Кенпачи поймал себя на том, что ему нравится замечать эмоции на лице Бьякуи, который словно изо всех сил старался выглядеть безразличным.

— Это твой новый друг? — с любопытством спросила Ячиру, ткнув кулачком с зажатыми в нем леденцами в Бьякую.

— Нет, — бросил Кенпачи грубо. Из казарм уже вывалились его люди и с интересом наблюдали за происходящим. Еще бы, не каждый день у них в крепости были подобные гости.

— Тогда можно я оставлю его себе? — не растерявшись, спросила Ячиру, посмотрела снизу вверх жалобными глазами и мило улыбнулась.

— Нет, — повторил Кенпачи. На такие трюки он уже давно не покупался. — Иккаку, Юмичика, хватит глазеть, тащитесь сюда!

Иккаку вышел вперед и быстро приблизился, Юмичика лишь немного отстал. Они старались не смотреть на Бьякую, но то и дело не могли удержаться от любопытных взглядов. Кенпачи вздохнул, кинул мешок с деньгами Иккаку, а бумаги и карту — Юмичике.

— У нас работа, — сказал Кенпачи для тех, кто вдруг еще не понял. — Будем конвоировать преступника.

Теперь Иккаку принялся разглядывать Бьякую в открытую, настороженно хмурясь. Кенпачи догадывался, о чем он думал: раньше для конвоя их банду не нанимали, армия Сейрейтея и сама с этим неплохо справлялась. Но, соглашаясь на работу, Кенпачи решил, что у них тоже сложностей не будет. Всего дел-то — следить, чтобы преступник не убежал да чтобы с голоду не помер в пути.

— Иккаку, распредели деньги. Юмичика, полистай бумажки, вдруг там что интересное, — пояснить детали Кенпачи решил позже, все равно один вид Бьякуи должен был многое сказать его людям. — Потом собирайтесь, оба пойдете со мной. Выходим завтра на рассвете.

— Я всегда знал, что Иккаку вы больше любите, капитан, — протянул Юмичика, но бумаги все-таки развернул и принялся с любопытством читать. Он умел это делать куда лучше, чем вся их банда вместе взятая. Глянув на карту, он быстро нашел главное и удивленно приподнял бровь. — Место назначения посреди леса Пустых?

Кенпачи только кивнул. Иккаку радостно оскалился, Юмичика тоже улыбнулся. Как и ожидалось, уговаривать их не пришлось.

— Ура, ура, мы идем в поход! — запрыгала Ячиру, выразив общее мнение. Если она и собиралась обидеться на Кенпачи, то уже забыла об этом.

— Почему не сегодня?

Вопрос прозвучал так холодно и был так не похож по интонации на все, произнесенное ранее, что Кенпачи сначала даже не понял, что обращаются к нему. А когда понял — повернулся к Бьякуе и посмотрел на него. Тот выдержал взгляд, не шелохнувшись.

Ячиру перестала прыгать, остальные тоже как-то разом притихли.

— Потому что я хочу спать, — просто сказал Кенпачи. Он действительно хотел спать, а еще ему было лень объяснять, что днем получится пройти дальше, потому что Пустые практически всегда нападают ночью. То, что они боятся солнечного света, — глупые бабкины сказки, Кенпачи тысячу раз натыкался на вполне бодрых Пустых средь бела дня. Но все же в темноте они чувствовали себя увереннее. 

И днем меньше шансов заблудиться. У Кенпачи с ориентацией на местности складывалось не очень, и по звездам определять путь он не умел. Если звезды вообще удалось бы разглядеть — ночь в лесу Пустых куда темнее обычной.

Странно, но Бьякуя заметно расслабился, словно такое объяснение его вполне устроило. Может быть, он просто тоже хотел спать.

— Хорошо, — сказал он таким тоном, будто был не конвоируемым преступником, а дотошным нанимателем. 

Кенпачи приходилось сопровождать разных людей. Некоторые из них отчего-то думали, что если платят, то могут ему приказывать и диктовать свои условия. Разубеждались они в этом обычно очень быстро и больше с Кенпачи не спорили: никто не хотел быть брошенным посреди дороги на Инузури у леса Пустых с дырой в брюхе.

Интересно, если Бьякуя так вел себя сейчас, то как бы он вел себя, доведись им встретиться при других обстоятельствах? Чутье подсказывало, что точно так же. Похоже, в нем было достаточно гордости, чтобы не прогибаться бездумно под чужие условия, но и достаточно ума, чтобы не пытаться навязать Кенпачи свои.

Снова стало интересно, как Бьякуя умудрился стать преступником, да еще таким, за которого Совет готов выложить кучу денег, лишь бы сплавить куда подальше. Зачем столько сложностей, Кенпачи мог только предполагать, но кое-какие мысли на эту тему у него возникли сразу, а случайные слова Ячиру невольно заставили к ним вернуться.

За морем, по которому плавали корабли порта Инузури, располагалось государство Ванденрейх. Кенпачи кое-что слышал о нем краем уха, когда сопровождал торговцев. Поговаривали, там было очень холодно, там любили носить белое, воевать и захватывать чужие земли. А еще там активно торговали людьми. Совет вполне мог захотеть убить двух зайцев сразу: и наказать преступника, и заработать на его продаже приличную сумму, если бы нашелся покупатель.

Кенпачи мысленно чертыхнулся. Его не волновали ни преступники, ни Совет, пока не мешали жить ему лично, но работорговцев он никогда не любил. Человек должен быть свободным, потому что только свободным он способен ценить свою жизнь и при этом сражаться, не жалея ее и получая от драки искреннее удовольствие.

Может быть, знай Кенпачи все условия раньше, он бы отказался от этой работы. Но наниматели уже получили его согласие, а идти на попятный Кенпачи не привык, поэтому решил об этом не думать. Согласился — и согласился, чего жалеть. 

Повернувшись к Бьякуе, Кенпачи в очередной раз за день принялся его разглядывать. Смотреть на него было приятно. Пожалуй, он в самом деле мог стоить намного больше, чем стадо коров. Красивый, насколько Кенпачи понимал красоту, с бледной, будто не видевшей солнца кожей и длинными черными волосами. А раз аристократ, значит, и разговаривать красиво умеет. Стихи, наверное, знает, сказки всякие. Умел бы драться, цены бы ему не было.

Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Кенпачи потянулся к волосам Бьякуи, чтобы оценить их мягкость, но дотронуться не успел: его руку тут же отбили. Бьякуя не изменился в лице, только звякнула цепь на кандалах.

Становилось все интереснее. Кенпачи, не раздумывая, резко выхватил меч из ножен и рубанул им по цепи. Она разлетелась на звенья, и сразу стало как будто легче дышать. Давно нужно было от нее избавиться — Кенпачи терпеть не мог кандалы, они раздражали его одним своим видом.

Бьякуя дернулся, но не от испуга, как секундой позже понял Кенпачи, а удобнее подставляя руки, чтобы меч идеально попал по цепи. Реакция человека, умеющего сражаться.

— Дай меч, — Кенпачи протянул свободную ладонь к Иккаку и уже через несколько мгновений почувствовал в ней знакомую тяжесть. Возмущаться Иккаку не стал — наверняка ему тоже было любопытно.

Протянутый меч Кенпачи кинул Бьякуе и тут же атаковал, не давая времени на раздумья. Заскрежетал металл — Бьякуя блокировал удар ножнами. Кенпачи радостно оскалился, не видя, но чувствуя, как вокруг них освобождается пространство для драки.

Он атаковал снова, обрушив на Бьякую град ударов. Тот вытащил меч и принял бой, сначала только вяло защищаясь, но с каждым новым взмахом все больше и больше входя во вкус.

Кенпачи от всей души рассмеялся. Сердце билось в груди как заведенное, заставляя кровь стучать в висках. Давно он не встречал столь сильного противника и давно не испытывал такого веселья. Каждое выверенное движение Бьякуи хотелось запомнить, испытать на теле, впитать в себя. Заставить ошибиться или дать фору — не важно, лишь бы бой продолжался как можно дольше.

Впрочем, в форе Бьякуя явно не нуждался, он владел мечом превосходно. Значит, чему-то хорошему их там за белой стеной Сейрейтея все-таки учили. Драка будоражила его кровь не меньше — движения становились все более быстрыми и рискованными. Он словно ожил, скинул сонное оцепенение и от защиты начал переходить к нападению. Выглядело по-настоящему красиво — уже не бой по учебнику, но чистое наслаждение. Кенпачи убедился в этом окончательно, когда заметил на лице Бьякуи тонкую улыбку.

А потом вокруг Бьякуи едва заметно заискрил воздух. Может быть, кроме Кенпачи на это никто и не обратил внимания, но он всегда чувствовал такие вещи. Поняв, в чем дело, Кенпачи улыбнулся шире и усилил атаку в разы.

Отчего-то все думали, что Кенпачи не любил магию. На самом деле это было не совсем так. Да, он не мог сплести простейшего заклинания и плевать хотел на колдовство в быту, но считал, что в бою оно может неплохо повеселить. В Бьякуе жила магия, и сейчас она рвалась наружу, почуяв опасность для тела. Такие искры Кенпачи иногда замечал вокруг Юмичики, но не спрашивал о них: тот почему-то при нем никогда не колдовал. Мало ли, у кого что искрит. 

Зато Бьякуя наверняка мог порадовать парочкой молний или энергетических шаров — аристократы владели магией лучше остальных. Кенпачи наступал, атакуя со всех сторон и прорезая искры мечом. Бьякуя отбивался, сдавал позиции, но колдовать не спешил. 

Одна искра полыхнула особенно ярко, и Бьякуя, глянув на нее, вдруг резко остановился и опустил меч. Кенпачи едва успел затормозить атаку, заставив лезвие замереть только у шеи Бьякуи.

Они оба тяжело дышали, и не хотелось верить, что все веселье так быстро прекратилось. Кенпачи испытал острое чувство потери, словно человек, у которого отобрали лишь наполовину съеденный кусок мяса. Пытаясь вновь спровоцировать Бьякую на драку, он ткнул его в щеку кончиком меча. По бледному лицу потекла капля крови, но Бьякуя даже не шелохнулся. Взгляд его тух, наполняясь безразличием.

Раздраженно фыркнув, Кенпачи отступил на несколько шагов. Хорошее настроение мигом улетучилось.

— Благодарю, — Бьякуя сложил меч в ножны и бережно протянул его Иккаку. Тот, серьезно хмурясь, принял его, а взамен сунул платок. Серый, но чистый — наверное, у Юмичики из кармана вытащил.

— Пойдем, успеете еще познакомиться, — бросил Кенпачи, не в силах унять раздражение, и зашагал вперед, к своей казарме. Ячиру на ходу запрыгнула ему на плечи. Бьякуя без возражений последовал за ними, прижав к щеке платок. Блестящие в последних закатных лучах полоски кандалов теперь больше напоминали браслеты и выглядели совсем несерьезно. Неужели Совет действительно считал, что этим можно удержать преступника? 

Казарма Кенпачи делилась на несколько комнат, но кроме него и Ячиру там никто не жил. Людей у него было куда меньше, чем коек в крепости, и места всем хватало с лихвой. Бьякуе Кенпачи выделил самую маленькую комнату, где из мебели стояла только узкая кровать.

— Давай, спать ложись. Выходим на рассвете, — сказал Кенпачи, открыв дверь. Бьякуя скептическим взглядом оглядел комнату, но вошел внутрь без возражений.

Наверное, следовало его запереть в одной из пустующих камер крепости. Кенпачи всегда выполнял задания, за которые брался, поэтому не хотел бы, чтобы Бьякуя сбежал. И если тот не сделал этого сейчас, при толпе, то это еще не значило, что он не попытается, когда все уснут. Но комната Кенпачи располагалась за соседней стеной, и ночью на башнях всегда стояли дежурные. Риск был невелик, а контролировать самому — спокойнее.

— Спокойной ночи, Бьякуя! — замахала ладошкой Ячиру со спины Кенпачи.

— Спокойной ночи, — неожиданно ответил Бьякуя, глядя исключительно на Ячиру. Кенпачи хмыкнул и закрыл дверь. Запирать ее он не стал.

***

Обычно после хорошего боя Кенпачи спал крепко, поэтому, проснувшись среди ночи, не сразу понял, что его разбудило. Он прислушался: ни одного подозрительного звука, только стрекотали за окном цикады да сопела на соседней кровати Ячиру. Но холодный ночной воздух, тянувшийся со стороны открытого окна, согнал весь сон.

Через мгновение Кенпачи понял, что было не так. Он всегда чувствовал тех, с кем доводилось хотя бы раз драться. Даже Пустых, пока они не разлетались под его мечом. И чем сильнее оказывался противник, тем точнее удавалось определить его местоположение. Правда, ровно до тех пор, пока Кенпачи сам не начинал драться — тогда все подобные ощущения тонули под другими, куда более приятными.

Сейчас он чувствовал: Бьякуя перемещался. Не скрипнула дверь, не донесся до слуха ни один шаг, но Кенпачи готов был поклясться, что тот вышел из своей комнаты на улицу.

Остро кольнуло разочарование. Отчего-то Кенпачи не хотелось верить, что Бьякуя может попытаться сбежать. Видимо, его нервы тоже были не железными, как бы он ни старался продемонстрировать обратное.

Кенпачи неподвижно лежал, слушая сопение Ячиру. Он решил нагнать Бьякую, когда тот доберется почти до самых ворот, чтобы остановить и сразу отвести в одну из камер. Но Бьякуя продолжал ощущаться совсем рядом с казармой.

Когда Кенпачи понял, что если пролежит еще несколько минут, то точно уснет, он поднялся и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Ячиру, вышел на улицу. 

Бьякуя сидел прямо на крыльце, подняв голову и разглядывая луну. Совсем бледный в тусклом свете, он напоминал приведение. Кенпачи проследил за его взглядом — луна как луна, почти круглая и почти белая. Ради этого стоило тащиться на улицу?

— Я думал, ты сбежать хочешь, — сказал Кенпачи, садясь рядом.

— Храп человека с северной башни доносится даже досюда, так что я вполне мог это сделать, если бы захотел, — ответил Бьякуя, не удивившись гостю. Кенпачи выругался про себя: чертов Маки-Маки опять уснул, чтоб его Пустые сожрали.

Они посидели еще немного, глядя на луну и не зная, о чем говорить. По крайней мере, Кенпачи не знал, а Бьякуя, возможно, просто желал подышать воздухом в тишине. Наверное, ему не спалось, и это можно было понять, если вспомнить, какое будущее его ждало.

Но поговорить хотелось. Обычно, сразившись с человеком, Кенпачи узнавал о нем достаточно, чтобы не тратить время на болтовню. С Бьякуей было иначе: драка с ним не утолила любопытство, а только принесла новые вопросы.

— Ты убил кого-нибудь? Какую-нибудь важную шишку? — предположил Кенпачи. Для легкой беседы тема подходила так себе, но ничего другого ему в голову не пришло.

— Нет, — ответил Бьякуя коротко. — Почему они называют вас капитаном?

Кое-кто тоже явно не владел мастерством ночных задушевных бесед, но Кенпачи радовался хоть такой реакции. Он знал: с теми, с кем ему понравилось драться, обычно и говорить неплохо. Или молчать.

— Мы сопровождали в Инузури одного капитана. Уж не знаю, как его в наши края занесло так далеко от моря, — начал рассказывать Кенпачи, откинувшись на спину и положив руки под голову. — Такой, в розовой накидке, в соломенной шляпе, с повязкой на глазу — одно слово, пират. Он много пил, болтал про море и женщин, а еще говорил, что из меня вышел бы отличный капитан корабля, раз я с этой крепостью справляюсь. Вот и привязалось. Ты украл что-то?

— Нет, — теперь Бьякуя отчетливо усмехнулся. Ну конечно, что ему красть, у него наверняка есть все необходимое. Было все необходимое. — Эта девочка — ваша дочь?

— Нет, — так же односложно бросил Кенпачи, но потом все же решил, что хоть один из них двоих должен отвечать подробно. И интерес Бьякуи льстил, пусть и не хотелось себе в этом признаваться. — Нашел ее в лесу Пустых, когда назад возвращался. Она еще маленькая была. Наверное, кто-то из местных ребенка выкинул, чтобы лишний рот не кормить. Ты изнасиловал кого-то?

Возмущение во взгляде Бьякуи, прорезавшееся сквозь безразличие, сказало о том, что и в этот раз ответ отрицательный. Разговор снова перестал клеиться, и Кенпачи решил просто полежать рядом и подышать воздухом.

Бьякуя продолжил задумчиво смотреть на луну. Почти так же делал пиратский капитан в розовой накидке, только тот еще много улыбался и пил. Может быть, стоило принести алкоголь? Или теплую одежду — ночью приближающиеся холода уже давали о себе знать, а Бьякуя был совсем легко одет. В Ванденрейхе наверняка будет еще холоднее.

Кенпачи одернул себя: он думал о Бьякуе как о том, кого нужно сопровождать, а не конвоировать. С другой стороны, так было даже лучше. Дела Совета Кенпачи никогда не интересовали, они могут считать преступниками кого хотят, а он просто будет делать свою работу. Эта мысль странным образом успокоила.

— Что ты все на нее таращишься? — спросил наконец Кенпачи, удивляясь непонятно откуда взявшемуся раздражению. Бьякуя повернулся к нему, собрался что-то сказать, но потом прервал сам себя тихим вздохом.

— Я мог бы многое рассказать о наблюдении за луной, но у нас нет столько времени. Считайте, все дело в том, что она просто красивая, — выдал он в итоге. — С этим ведь вы не будете спорить?

Лежать на досках стало холодно, и Кенпачи поднялся.

— Чего красивого, висит и висит, — это стоило сказать только ради того, чтобы полюбоваться, как удивленно ползут вверх брови Бьякуи. — Вот рассвет — это красиво. Если видишь рассвет, значит, ты встретил живым еще один день.

Решив, что дружеских бесед на сегодня достаточно, Кенпачи развернулся и пошел к себе. Того, что Бьякуя убежит, он уже не боялся.

***

Вообще-то Кенпачи не любил рано вставать, но вид крепости в рассветных лучах ему очень нравился. Тени лежали совсем по-другому, скрывая дыры в стенах, солнце золотило верхушки башен, а в траве блестели капли росы. Как-то так в его представлении и должен был выглядеть дом.

Кенпачи рассказал подробности задания Иккаку и Юмичике. Посовещавшись, они решили взять с собой только одну лошадь — для груза. Дороги леса Пустых давно заросли, и в некоторых местах тяжело было пройти даже пешему. 

Тем более у них была только одна лошадь, которая могла невозмутимо жевать траву, когда вокруг резали Пустых направо и налево. Юмичика подозревал, что у нее не все дома, но Иккаку настаивал, что это такой характер.

Бьякуя стоял, облаченный в теплую одежду с чужого плеча, и молча смотрел сквозь открытые ворота на горизонт, туда, где всходило солнце. Казалось, он готов был ждать так вечно.

Пока Иккаку нагружал лошадь, Юмичика подошел к Кенпачи и заговорил тихо, чтобы больше никто не услышал:

— Я прочитал половину, но так и не понял, за что его осудили. 

Кенпачи чертыхнулся. Была надежда, что хоть бумаги прояснят этот вопрос.

— Там говорится что-то про искупление греха рода, но очень расплывчато, — продолжал Юмичика, задумчиво хмурясь. — Первый раз о таком слышу.

— Дочитай до конца, — бросил Кенпачи и, дождавшись от Юмичики кивка, повернулся к провожающей толпе: — Маки-Маки, иди сюда.

Маки-Маки встревожено оглянулся, будто надеясь, что найдется еще один человек с таким же именем, но все-таки сделал несколько шагов вперед. Кенпачи хмыкнул и сказал:

— В мое отсутствие назначаю тебя главным. Следи, чтобы крепость не разобрали на дрова и чтобы ночью никто из дежурных не дрых.

Не ожидавший такого поворота Маки-Маки удивленно распахнул глаза, но тут же выпрямился, став выше почти на полголовы, и воскликнул:

— Я не подведу вас, капитан!

Маки-Маки был, в общем-то, хорошим мужиком. Кенпачи знал, что теперь он действительно будет следить за порядком со всей старательностью, насколько порядок вообще возможен в их крепости. Сюда приходили разные люди: и разбойники, которые устали заниматься душегубством, и сироты, которым некуда было больше пойти, и сбежавшие от жестоких хозяев слуги, и просто те, кто любил драться. Сейрейтей закрывал на новых жильцов таких крепостей глаза, пока они охраняли дальние районы Руконгая от Пустых.

— И принеси большие кусачки, — попросил Кенпачи, вспомнив еще об одном деле. Маки-Маки, словно желая начать оправдывать доверие прямо сейчас, рванул к казармам со всех ног. Через две минуты он уже вернулся.

Кенпачи взял протянутые кусачки и подошел к Бьякуе. Тот оторвался от разглядывания неба и принялся наблюдать за действиями Кенпачи с ленивым интересом. Подняв его левую руку, Кенпачи зажал полоску металла кандалов в кусачки и сдавил ручки.

Воздух вокруг металла заискрил, и кусачки развалились на две почти одинаковые половинки. Кандалы даже не поцарапались.

— Что за хрень? — удивленно спросил Кенпачи.

— Этот металл блокирует мою магию, — невозмутимо пояснил Бьякуя. — И магически защищен. Очевидно, что простыми кусачками его не разрубить.

— Почему ты раньше не сказал?

— Вы не спрашивали, — едва заметно пожал плечами Бьякуя. Издевался, наверное, но Кенпачи почему-то совсем не хотелось на него злиться.

Значит, блокирующий магию металл. Логично, что его использовали против преступника с магическими способностями. И это объясняло, почему Бьякуя не колдовал во время боя с Кенпачи.

— А цепь? — спросил Кенпачи, вспомнив, как легко разрубил ее мечом.

— Она из другого металла, — пояснил Бьякуя. — Скажем так, такова традиция. Мы выступим сегодня хотя бы до заката или поболтаем еще?

Видимо, не так уж терпеливо Бьякуя умел ждать. Кенпачи хотел спросить про странную неразумную традицию, но решил сделать это позже.

— Выступаем, — скомандовал он. Люди замахали руками — провожать их вышли почти все обитатели крепости. Кенпачи до сих пор не понимал, за что они все его так любят и почему приходят к нему. Наверное, в прошлой жизни он был чертовски хорошим человеком, не ел мяса, не убивал насекомых и все в таком духе.

Звать Ячиру не было необходимости — едва только Кенпачи приблизился к воротам, как она ловко запрыгнула к нему на спину и устроилась на плечах. Бьякую тоже уговаривать не пришлось, он уже привычно пошел рядом с Кенпачи.

— Разве разумно брать детей в лес Пустых? — спросил Бьякуя, с недоумением глядя на Ячиру.

— Для нее нет места безопаснее, чем рядом со мной, — пояснил Кенпачи. Говорить про то, что сам становится сильнее, когда не переживает за Ячиру, держа ее в поле зрения, он не стал. Бьякую устроил и один ответ.

Странно, но его теперь тоже хотелось держать в поле зрения, как будто Кенпачи снова боялся, что Бьякуя сбежит. Кенпачи решил поменьше об этом задумываться.

Замыкали строй Иккаку и Юмичика, которые вели лошадь и о чем-то тихо переговаривались между собой. Создавалось впечатление, что все они просто вышли на прогулку или отправились на рынок за продуктами. 

За крепостью возвышался лес Пустых, который издалека и в рассветных лучах казался совсем безопасным и мирным. Кенпачи, как никто другой, знал, насколько обманчиво это впечатление.

***

Когда-то лес Пустых был просто лесом, даже без названия. Через него проходила пара прямых дорог до Инузури, в нем строили храмы, селились отшельники и ведьмы, в нем собирали грибы и охотились.

Никто не знал, отчего там вдруг завелись Пустые. Однажды они просто съели всю дичь, а потом стали нападать на дорогах на людей. Лес опустел очень быстро, и тогда Пустые начали выходить из него, нападая на жителей крайних руконгайских районов. Кенпачи видел целые деревни, разоренные Пустыми. Некоторые выжившие потом присоединялись к нему. Правда, в последние годы таких нападений стало намного меньше.

Пустые были самые разные, большие и маленькие, похожие не зверей и почти не отличающиеся от людей. Объединяло их только наличие дыры в теле и непомерный аппетит. Может быть, где-нибудь в Сейрейтее и занимались их изучением, но простые люди знали лишь то, что Пустые не любили далеко отходить от своего леса. Это столицу и спасало.

Кенпачи сражался с Пустыми столько, сколько себя помнил. В буквальном смысле — однажды он просто осознал себя посреди боя в лесу, не помня ни своего имени, ни прошлого. С тех пор и скитался вдоль леса, пока не оброс людьми и не осел в крепости.

У них было не принято спрашивать о прошлом. Например, о том, откуда Юмичика такой умный и красивый взялся, Кенпачи до сих пор не знал. Кто-то подозревал в нем сбежавшего сынка какого-нибудь аристократа, кто-то считал, что тот просто служил в хорошем доме, но ни одна версия не казалась правдоподобной. Про жизнь Иккаку Кенпачи тоже было известно только с момента их первой драки. И чужое прошлое его никогда особенно не волновало. Главное, что сейчас они готовы драться с Кенпачи плечом к плечу.

А вот с Бьякуей почему-то было иначе. Он шел совсем рядом — протяни руку и коснешься, — но оставался загадкой, которую хотелось разгадать до того, как ее заберут. 

— Значит, ты умеешь колдовать? — спросил Кенпачи. Они уже углубились в лес, но Пустые пока не нападали, и идти становилось скучно. Разговор с Бьякуей был лучше разглядывания живописного мха на деревьях или травы под ногами.

— Только боевые заклинания, — ответил Бьякуя, словно говорил о чем-то несущественном. Кенпачи удивился такому тону. Он считал, что бой — лучшее применение магии.

— Как же тебя тогда взяли?

В тот раз, когда поймали Кенпачи, на него напало несколько дюжин солдат, причем пока он спал. С тех пор Кенпачи не особо любил Совет: кто же так будит уставшего человека? Бьякуя прекрасно сражался и одним мечом, и с трудом удавалось представить его силу, если бы он помимо этого мог использовать магию.

— Я не сопротивлялся, — ответил Бьякуя после недолгого молчания. 

Все-таки Кенпачи его совсем не понимал. Взгляд в очередной раз упал на браслеты-кандалы поверх запястий Бьякуи. Захотелось содрать их голыми руками. Кенпачи и сам ограничивал свою силу тем, что носил повязку на глазу и уменьшал себе обзор, но ограничение чужой силы воспринимал как личное оскорбление. Будто его намеренно лишали удовольствия битвы с достойным противником.

Они продолжили идти молча. В начале пути лес был не слишком густой, деревья росли далеко друг от друга, и лошадь проходила спокойно. Но Иккаку вдруг остановил ее и замер, словно прислушиваясь.

— Что-то приближается, — процедил он. Кенпачи тоже то ли услышал, то ли почувствовал какой-то гул. Он нарастал.

— Приготовились, — скомандовал Кенпачи и ссадил Ячиру на землю. Потом потянулся к лошади, снял с нее запасной меч и кинул Бьякуе. — Присоединяйся!

Бьякуя поймал меч так же ловко, как и в прошлый раз. Сжал рукоять, медленно вытащил его из ножен, внимательно разглядывая лезвие, и словно между делом спросил:

— А если я убью вас, воспользовавшись суматохой схватки?

— Попробуй, — Кенпачи оскалился. — Но если нам повезет, тебе будет не до того.

Гул все приближался, кусты зашевелились, и оттуда выпрыгнуло сразу несколько одинаковых Пустых. Таких Кенпачи называл собачками: они всегда охотились стаями и издавали звуки, похожие на тявканье. Разрубить одну не проблема, но когда их было много, они могли хорошо покусать. На этом сходства заканчивались, внешне собачки больше напоминали каких-то крупных рыжих ящериц.

Бой с ними неплохо подходил для утренней разминки.

— Давайте, твари, нападайте все разом! — орал Иккаку, нанизывая на меч сразу двух собачек. — Капитан, спорим, в этот раз я вас сделаю!

— И почему нам встретились именно они? — тяжко вопрошал Юмичика, тоже разбрасывая собачек в разные стороны. — Их желтую кровь так тяжело отстирать.

— Кенпачик, поднажми, Лысик опережает тебя на четыре, пять, шесть штук! — подбадривала Ячиру, хлопая в ладоши. Кенпачи подумал, что в самом деле отстает, и убил одним взмахом всех ближайших тварей. 

С подобными стаями весело сражаться, если слышишь голоса своих — тогда не нужно отвлекаться, чтобы постоянно проверять, в порядке ли они. Иногда Кенпачи казалось, что его люди об этом тоже знают, поэтому всегда так шумят. Вот только одного голоса не было слышно, и пришлось оглянуться, чтобы посмотреть на Бьякую.

Тот вовсю сражался, отбивая все новых и новых собачек мечом и при этом умудряясь не заляпаться в их желтой крови, как будто берег чужую одежду. Проблем он явно не испытывал, поэтому Кенпачи вернулся к своему бою, но через минуту снова не выдержал и оглянулся.

— Ты можешь что-нибудь говорить, когда дерешься? — попросил Кенпачи нарочито грубо.

— Что?.. — удивился Бьякуя и чуть не пропустил собачку, которая кинулась к его шее, но тут же спохватился и разрубил ее мечом напополам. — Что я должен говорить, зачем?

— Что угодно! — Кенпачи принялся уничтожать собачек с новыми силами, уже жалея, что вообще начал этот разговор.

— Могу читать стихи, — сказал Бьякуя, невозмутимо пожав плечами. — Про луну вы не любите, я понял, а как насчет любовной лирики? Одиноко брожу… Убивая врагов…

В стихотворении говорилось про воина, потерявшего в лесу дорогу. Перерыв между каждой строчкой Бьякуя заполнял ударом, умудряясь каким-то образом не сбиваться с ритма. Нереальность этой картины сводила с ума. Иккаку в какой-то момент не выдержал и заржал, но оказавшийся рядом Юмичика толкнул его локтем в бок, не прекращая сражаться.

К сожалению, собачки закончились раньше, чем Кенпачи понял, где в стихотворении начинается про любовь.

— Я столько цифр не знаю, — почти расстроено произнесла Ячиру, оглядывая трупы собачек, которые уже растворялись в воздухе — со слабыми Пустыми это всегда происходило очень быстро, только кровь долго держалась. — Поэтому победил Бьякусик.

— Почему он?! — возмутился Иккаку. Кенпачи уж подумал, что дело в стихотворении, но Ячиру сказала другое:

— Потому что он меньше всех запачкался.

И действительно, в желтой крови были трава и деревья, словно осень наступила на месяц раньше, в ней с ног до головы были Кенпачи, Иккаку и Юмичика, даже на Ячиру немного попало. Только Бьякуя остался чистым.

— Ну, в ее словах есть смысл, — сказал Юмичика, пытаясь отряхнуться. — У меня все перья помялись.

Бьякуя принял похвалу как должное и стоял с таким надменным видом, что очень хотелось с ним подраться прямо сейчас. Почему-то Кенпачи показалось, что в бое с собачками со стороны Бьякуи было больше энтузиазма, чем в их бое во дворе крепости, и это злило.

Не особенно раздумывая, Кенпачи поднял с земли «собачий» шипастый хвост и кинул его в Бьякую. Тот успел отбить обрубок, но капли крови все равно попали на одежду. 

— Очень взрослый поступок, капитан Зараки, — сказал Бьякуя, глядя, как по груди расползаются ярко-желтые пятна. 

Теперь засмеялись все, и настроение Кенпачи вновь поднялось. Отчего-то ему казалось забавным и приятным, что Бьякуя к нему так обратился.

Бьякуя сохранял невозмутимое выражение лица с минуту, а потом все-таки улыбнулся на одно короткое мгновение.

— Двигаемся дальше? — предложил он и повесил ножны на пояс.

Попытался повесить, но в последнее мгновение остановился и напряженно замер. Лицо его приобрело такое же отрешенное выражение, как и в тот момент, когда он прервал их с Кенпачи бой. Простояв немного без движения, Бьякуя медленно, словно экономя силы, отнес меч к лошади и прикрепил к остальному грузу. И тут же убрал руки, как будто не имел права к мечу даже прикасаться.

Кенпачи повидал за свою жизнь много ужасных вещей, но почему-то именно эта сцена заставила кулаки сжиматься в бессильной, ни к кому конкретно не обращенной злобе.

***

Странно, но больше на них в первый день не нападали. Некоторые считали, что если измазаться кровью Пустых, то можно проскользнуть незамеченными, но Кенпачи знал, что это — полная чушь. С голоду Пустые прекрасно пожирали и друг друга. Оставалось надеяться, что сегодня они просто охотились в других местах. 

Во время привала Юмичика без всякого стеснения достал бумаги и принялся их изучать, а Иккаку взял платок и стал молча стирать с его лица присохшую желтую кровь. Бьякуя задумчиво смотрел на них, но ничего не говорил: после боя с собачками он снова замкнулся в себе и практически ни на что не реагировал. Кенпачи понял, что ему это не нравится, но не знал, что делать.

Когда солнце стало клониться к закату, Кенпачи сказал:

— Двигаемся к той сопке, за ней заброшенный храм. Переночуем внутри.

На храм Кенпачи наткнулся во время своего прошлого путешествия по лесу Пустых, причем наткнулся в буквальном смысле: запнувшись об поднимающиеся вверх каменные ступеньки. Они заросли мхом, и заметить их удалось не сразу.

Кому и когда в храме молились, Кенпачи не знал. Ему было плевать, а крыша над головой, даже наполовину разрушенная временем и Пустыми, всегда лучше открытого неба. С этим спорить никто не стал, и они, поднявшись по ступенькам, зашли внутрь.

Пока Иккаку и Юмичика возились с вещами, а Ячиру бегала по храму, распугивая летучих мышей, Бьякуя рассматривал стены. На них были выдолблены изображения каких-то деревьев и незнакомые Кенпачи буквы.

— Это не совсем храм, — выдал Бьякуя через некоторое время и осторожно провел ладонью по шершавой стене. — Здесь проводили эксперименты маги. Наверное, они покинули это место, когда пришли Пустые.

Кенпачи только пожал плечами и стал помогать стелить шкуры на полу. Маги или монахи — без разницы, хотя было бы неплохо, если бы здесь остались какие-нибудь призраки, с которыми можно подраться и снять напряжение. В прошлый поход на него нападали почти каждый час, поэтому нынешнее подозрительное спокойствие нервировало. 

— Юмичика дежурит первым, потом я, Иккаку — третий, — сказал Кенпачи, когда они закончили с обустройством. — Бьякуя, спишь рядом со мной. Откатишься на метр — буду считать, что решил сбежать, и приколю мечом к полу.

На самом деле Кенпачи не боялся попытки побега, просто спать рядом было теплее. Юмичика и Иккаку в походе всегда ложились вместе, а Ячиру слишком маленькая, ее саму бы согреть. 

Еще хотелось вызвать у Бьякуи возмущение или хоть какие-то эмоции — после битвы с собачками тот мало чем отличался от покойника и оживился лишь тогда, когда разглядывал стены храма.

Но Бьякуя, вопреки надеждам, никак не отреагировал, только молча лег на указанное место. Кенпачи вздохнул. Ему доводилось сопровождать разных людей, но ни один из них не был настолько безучастен ко всему.

Что ж, Бьякую можно было понять: вряд ли в западной стране его ждало счастливое будущее. Непонятно только, отчего это так волновало Кенпачи и зачем ему вообще об этом думать. Разозлившись на себя, он лег спиной к Бьякуе. Ячиру, устав носиться, прискакала и устроилась рядом. Кенпачи приказал себе уснуть и отключился.

Ему казалось, что он спал совсем недолго до того, как его разбудило легкое прикосновение к груди. Открыв глаза, Кенпачи увидел, как рука Бьякуи медленно, но уверенно тянулась через него к лежащему на полу мечу. Веки Бьякуи при этом были опущены, а брови слегка нахмурены.

Тело среагировало до того, как удалось осмыслить происходящее. Кенпачи схватил меч первым, опрокинул Бьякую на спину и прижал лезвие к его горлу.

— Ты какого хрена творишь?! — прорычал Кенпачи. Меньше всего на свете он хотел бы умереть зарезанным во сне.

— Я убил тебя, убил тебя… — пробормотал Бьякуя, не открывая глаз и не вырываясь. Вокруг него искрами плясала тщетно рвущаяся наружу магия.

До Кенпачи не сразу дошло, что Бьякуя все еще спит. Когда он понял это, то замер — происходящее стало казаться каким-то глупым и несуразным. Нелепейшая была бы смерть, если бы его зарезали во сне, даже не осознавая этого. Вот бы Бьякуя утром удивился.

Тот продолжал спать, даже несмотря на выкрик Кенпачи, перебудивший всех остальных, и это тоже казалось нелепым. Брови Бьякуи были напряженно сведены, и хотелось встряхнуть его, выдернуть из забытья, что бы ему там ни снилось. Искры вокруг него приобрели розоватый оттенок, стали притягиваться к каменному полу, забиваться в щели и течь по ним к стенам, как ручейки. Это было очень красиво — и чертовски странно. 

Но стоило схватить Бьякую за плечо, в локоть Кенпачи вцепилась Ячиру и громко зашептала:

— Нельзя его будить! Иначе душа не успеет вернуться в тело!

Кенпачи вдруг ясно представилось, как Бьякуя без души в ободранной одежде неприкаянно бродит по лесу, куда более пустой, чем все его обитатели, и безучастно смотрит на луну. От реалистичности воображаемой картины передернуло, поэтому Кенпачи не стал трясти Бьякую, а просто перевернул его на бок. Тот продолжал спать, словно заколдованный.

Кенпачи перевел взгляд на Ячиру, которая все еще цеплялась маленькими пальчиками в его локоть и обеспокоенно смотрела на Бьякую. Проснувшийся Юмичика сел, Иккаку и вовсе схватился за меч. Выражения их лиц удавалось хорошо разглядеть, потому что темнота стала уже не такой плотной: барельефы деревьев на стенах, словно впитав искры корнями-трещинами, светились розовым.

Это продолжалось с минуту, а потом темнота снова затопила храм.

— Спать, — скомандовал Кенпачи. Негромко: было бы глупо разбудить Бьякую именно сейчас. 

Остаток ночи ничего необычного не происходило, но Кенпачи все равно плохо спал.

***

Утром о произошедшем никто не говорил. Кенпачи решил, что на ночные кошмары любой имеет право, а Бьякуя, похоже, ничего не помнил. Поэтому они молча собрались и двинулись дальше.

Всего в получасе ходьбы от храма они встретили белку.

— Кенпачик, смотри, смотри! — Ячиру чуть ли не на голову ему залезла, тыкая пальцем в сторону деревьев. У одного из стволов сидела рыжая белка с пушистым хвостом и увлеченно что-то грызла. — Это крыса?

— Белка, — ответил Кенпачи. Он видел таких, когда бывал в руконгайских рощах, не тронутых Пустыми.

Лес здесь был гуще, деревья выше, и наверняка в этих местах когда-то водилось много живности. Потом Пустые пожрали даже мышей — в прошлый раз Кенпачи едва не помер с голоду, пока дотянул до Руконгая, и потом долго еще не мог смотреть на грибы.

Странно, что белки снова появились. Может быть, Пустых стало меньше, а может быть, они перестали жрать живность, когда распробовали человечину.

— Можно мы ее оставим? — Ячиру дернула Кенпачи за волосы, привлекая внимание.

— Нет, — буркнул тот в ответ.

— Но, Кенпачик, ты же не разрешил оставить Бьякусика, можно мне хотя бы белку?

Изумленное выражение лица Бьякуи в этот момент надо было видеть.

— Сама тогда ее лови, малявка, — бросил Кенпачи. Ячиру тут же спрыгнула с него и побежала в сторону дерева, а испуганная белка рванула вверх по стволу. 

Энтузиазма Ячиру это не убавило, она звонко засмеялась и тоже принялась карабкаться вверх по дереву, хрустя ветками и теряясь в листве. Кенпачи подошел ближе, Бьякуя встал рядом, задрав голову вверх.

— Она так шутит, — решил пояснить Кенпачи. — Про тебя и белку.

— Вы не поверите, капитан Зараки, но я догадался, — спокойно ответил Бьякуя, не отрывая взгляда от забравшейся уже на середину дерева Ячиру, как будто переживал, что она свалится.

Но беспокоился он зря, Ячиру и не такие трюки могла проделывать. Однажды даже спрыгнула с одной из башен крепости без всякого вреда, разве что наблюдавший за этим Маки-Маки чуть не поседел и потом еще долго заикался. Кенпачи считал, что имеет полное право гордиться ей.

— У тебя есть дети?

О том, что спросил что-то не то, Кенпачи понял только по затянувшемуся молчанию.

— Нет. Моя жена умерла, когда носила нашего первого ребенка, — наконец сказал Бьякуя. — Теперь мой род прервется на мне.

Вот и спрашивай после такого бездумно. Кенпачи с трудом мог понять боль Бьякуи: он никогда не был женат, да и рода не имел, чтобы беспокоиться о его прерывании. Но если бы что-то случилось с Ячиру, если бы кто-то хотя бы попытался навредить ей… От одной этой мысли у Кенпачи внутри все вскипало, волосы на теле вставали дыбом, а пальцы сжимались в кулаки.

Левую руку вдруг закололо. Кенпачи опустил взгляд и увидел, что вокруг нее пляшут розовые искры, притягиваясь от Бьякуи. Тот был удивлен не меньше его.

Бьякуя отошел от Кенпачи на шаг, и все прекратилось.

— Что это было? — хрипло спросил Кенпачи.

— Вы злитесь? — полуутвердительно спросил Бьякуя и, дождавшись кивка, продолжил: — Моя магия чувствует это и пытается защищаться от потенциальной угрозы, но кандалы ей мешают.

Объяснение выглядело разумным, но что-то продолжало смущать Кенпачи.

— Я дрался с другими магами, — попытался сформулировать он. — Иногда был при этом чертовски зол. Почему такого не происходило раньше?

Удивление окончательно сошло с лица Бьякуи, он продолжил говорить спокойно, даже немного занудно:

— В этом лесу высокая концентрация природной магии, и чем дальше мы углубляемся в чащу, тем концентрация выше. Есть популярная версия, что именно поэтому здесь обосновались Пустые. И именно поэтому здесь раньше строили много колдовских храмов: человеческую магию лес усиливает в разы.

Когда Бьякуя заговорил про храмы, Кенпачи вспомнил ночное происшествие и все-таки решил спросить:

— Тебе сегодня в храме приснилась какая-то хрень, аж искры полетели, и от них засветились стены. Это что было?

На мгновение по лицу Бьякуи пробежала тень, словно отголосок ночного кошмара, но он быстро взял себя в руки и продолжил терпеливо:

— Как я и говорил, храм приспособлен под нужды магов. Его стены отражают магию, чтобы заклинания работали более успешно. Думаю, что-то подобное вы и наблюдали.

Все-то у него просто объяснялось. Кенпачи это не нравилось. Когда-то ему так же занудно и сухо говорили, что он является угрозой для всего Сейрейтея и подлежит уничтожению путем сожжения. Тогда тоже верилось с трудом, а теперь и подавно.

Ячиру спрыгнула с дерева прямо на плечи Кенпачи. Белку она, конечно, не поймала, но расстроенной от этого не выглядела. Зато притащила с макушки шишку и теперь увлеченно чистила ее, пытаясь добраться до орехов. Кенпачи понял, что скоро вся его спина будет в скорлупках, но Ячиру сгонять не стал.

Они двинулись дальше. Если еще в крепости Кенпачи допускал, что Бьякуя мог попытаться сбежать в лесу, то теперь мысль казалась совсем нелепой. Наоборот, сейчас Бьякуя не отступал от Кенпачи ни на шаг, как слепой, который боялся потеряться; притягивался к нему, как те розовые искры. Они шли, едва не касаясь рукавами, и при желании Ячиру могла бы без особых усилий прыгать с одних плеч на другие. 

Кенпачи это нравилось и не нравилось одновременно. С одной стороны, так было спокойнее и не приходилось постоянно оглядываться, чтобы посмотреть на Бьякую. Но с другой стороны, это дурманило разум. Казалось, что они просто прогуливаются по лесу, и Бьякуя — не преступник, а член его банды. Со своими проблемами и тайнами, но один из тех, с кем Кенпачи всегда рад разделить еду, кров и бой. Это были очень губительные мысли, которым нельзя было поддаваться, как бы ни хотелось.

Поэтому Кенпачи только обрадовался, когда корень, об который он споткнулся, зашевелился и обвил его лодыжку.

В том числе из-за таких псевдодеревьев Кенпачи не любил путешествовать по лесу ночью: так приляжешь головой на корень, а потом проснешься уже наполовину переваренный. Зато днем с этими Пустыми можно было неплохо подраться. Перестав маскироваться, они выпускали из-под земли корни-щупальца и атаковали со всех сторон.

Вот и сейчас гигантское «дерево» приподнялось на корнях, оскалив зубастую пасть. Сквозь дыру в туловище можно было разглядеть соседние ветки и кусочек неба. Кенпачи, не сдерживая радости, схватился за меч и дал волю копившемуся напряжению.

Под его напором отрубленные щупальца полетели в разные стороны, но Кенпачи видел, что Иккаку и Юмичика тоже не скучают. «Дереву» не повезло: оно было первым Пустым, попавшимся им за долгое время, и приняло весь удар скопившегося напряжения на себя.

Бьякуя в этот раз меч брать не стал, но уклонялся от щупалец так ловко, что переживать о нем не было нужды. Все закончилось быстро, и вскоре от «дерева» остались одни тающие в воздухе обрубки.

Иккаку принялся тыкать мечом в ближайшие деревья, пытаясь выяснить, нет ли других подделок — иногда такие Пустые охотились группами. Ячиру что-то объясняла внимательно слушавшему Бьякуе и размахивала руками, изображая то ли щупальца, то ли бешеную мельницу. Кенпачи уже собирался подойти ближе и рассказать про особенности местных Пустых более понятно, но рядом с ним вдруг неведомым образом оказался Юмичика.

— Капитан, на пару слов.

Кенпачи повернулся к нему. Тот выглядел совершенно беззаботно: разноцветные перья облетели еще после боя с собачками, зато теперь на его голове красовался венок из полевых цветов. По лепесткам ползали жучки и муравьи, но Юмичику, похоже, это мало смущало. 

— Ну, — бросил Кенпачи.

Поняв, что приковал внимание, Юмичика выдержал паузу. Взгляд его, поблуждав по деревьям, задержался на Бьякуе.

— Я дочитал бумаги, но так и не понял, за что его осудили, — Юмичика сложил руки на груди. — Такое ощущение, что их написали только ради того, чтобы нас не задерживали патрули. Как будто здесь есть патрули, ха.

— Ясно, — ответил Кенпачи, хотя ни черта ему было не ясно. Стоило предположить, что от бумаг не будет никакого толка.

Юмичика не спешил уходить, словно погрузился в размышления. Кенпачи не выдержал и легонько толкнул его плечом, чтобы вывести из оцепенения.

— Да, еще кое-что. Я подумал, что вам может быть интересно, — продолжил Юмичика сухо, но взгляд его заострился, сделался злым. Что-то подсказывало, что эта злость направлена вовсе не на Бьякую. — Среди тех, кто подписался под приговором, был глава клана Кучики.

— И что? — спросил Кенпачи, вспоминая старика с прямой спиной и в белом шарфе. 

— А полное имя нашего преступника — Кучики Бьякуя, — Юмичика невесело улыбнулся. — Похоже, его сдал собственный клан. И либо он совершил что-то ужасное даже по меркам аристократов, либо… Грех рода, помните? Мне очень не нравится эта фраза. Звучит так, как будто его послали отдуваться за весь клан. Некоторые аристократы такое практикуют. Совсем не красиво.

Последняя фраза была произнесена так горько, будто Юмичика знал о подобном не понаслышке. Кенпачи не мог понять, что все это значит. После ночного бреда Бьякуи он почти убедился, что тот все-таки кого-то убил. Возможно, жалел об этом, поэтому и сдался так легко. Но тогда при чем здесь клан?

— Хотите сомнительную, ничем не подкрепленную и наверняка ошибочную версию, капитан? — Юмичика взял себя в руки и продолжил лениво: — Много лет назад Сейрейтей и Ванденрейх воевали, и клан Кучики принимал в этой войне не последнее участие. Сейчас между странами хрупкий мир, и Сейрейтей из кожи вон лезет, чтобы его поддержать. Бьякую могли послать в Ванденрейх в качестве дорогого дипломатического подарка, а с Совета сталось бы оформить все так, будто он искупает старые грехи своего клана. Наверняка их за ту войну накопилось много, было из чего выбрать.

Дипломатический подарок, значит. Кенпачи вспомнил лица стариков из Совета — и нынешних нанимателей, и тех, кто когда-то выносил ему приговор. Могли ли они прикрывать свои старые задницы молодежью? Могли, сомнений в этом не возникало. Но одно дело осудить Кенпачи, который был для них просто чужаком и бродягой, и совсем другое — продать в рабство своего родственника. Того, кто, возможно, считал их своей семьей. И если это действительно так…

Кенпачи понял, что снова закипает, когда от Юмичики к нему потянулись лиловые искры. Тот быстро сбил их рукой и поспешил отойти подальше. Останавливать его Кенпачи не стал: все равно разговор был закончен.

В эту же минуту Кенпачи заметил, что Иккаку тыкает мечом одно и то же дерево уже в третий раз, а Бьякуя перестал болтать с Ячиру и теперь терпеливо ждет, пока Кенпачи наговорится и подойдет. Какой вежливый.

А еще сильный. И красивый. Потерявший жену и ребенка, осужденный собственной семьей.

Кенпачи ему не сочувствовал и уж точно не жалел его. Такие слова совсем не подходили. Но Кенпачи считал, что все это неправильно, и злился. На тех, кто допустил происходящее, и на себя — за то, что не получалось оставаться равнодушным. Он повидал много судеб одна страшнее другой и не понимал, почему столь сильные эмоции вызывала именно судьба Бьякуи.

Почему он вообще вызывал столько эмоций. Вот и сейчас Кенпачи практически подлетел к Бьякуе, попытался спросить спокойно, но получилось все равно с угрозой и непонятно к кому обращенной злостью:

— Кучики Гинрей — твой родственник? Отец?

До этого расслабленный Бьякуя весь подобрался, как делал обычно перед боем. Губы побелели, вокруг тела зашипели искры. Но когда он начал говорить, его тон оставался холодным:

— Он мой дед. 

— Родной дед сдал тебя Совету и отправил в Ванденрейх через лес Пустых? — Кенпачи понял, что почти рычит. К черту все эти разговоры про род, если это так заканчивается. У Кенпачи не было кровных родственников, но он представлял себе жизнь в семье совсем иначе. Как когда тебя поддерживают и защищают от всего остального мира, а не когда обрекают на судьбу хуже смерти.

Бьякуя странно смотрел на него, как будто не понимал слов, смотрел так долго, что Кенпачи уже захотелось потрясти его. А потом вдруг расслабился и вздохнул едва слышно и устало:

— Что бы вы там себе ни придумали, это не так. Если вам интересно, мой дед был против всего происходящего. Он долго пытался меня отговорить, но я настоял на своем. И он сказал, что будет уважать мой выбор, несмотря ни на что. 

Кажется, Кенпачи снова ничего не понимал. Если выбор состоял в том, чтобы сдаться на суд Совета, то это очень хреновый выбор. Но, похоже, Юмичика все-таки ошибся. 

А Кенпачи так быстро повелся, потому что ему очень уж хотелось поверить, что Бьякую просто подставили.

— В любом случае это не ваше дело, — закончил Бьякуя надменно.

— Не мое, да? — Кенпачи усмехнулся, сам не понимая, что его так рассмешило. Он шагнул вперед, и теперь они стояли почти вплотную. Бьякуя выдержал взгляд, а Кенпачи краем сознания подумал, что нужно дать ему меч. Тогда они снова подерутся и, может быть, лучше поймут друг друга. Тогда Бьякуя снова станет похож на человека, полного жизни, а не на ходячего покойника.

Словно прочитав эти мысли, Бьякуя совсем потух. Не отвел взгляд, но как будто стал смотреть не на Кенпачи, а куда-то вглубь себя. И не видел там ничего хорошего.

— Капитан Зараки, — сказал он спокойно. Спокойствие болота, в котором нет даже лягушек. — Мне говорили, вы всегда выполняете задания, за которые беретесь. Я надеюсь, что вы выполните и это.

И Кенпачи подумал: к черту. То есть он подумал, что, конечно, он выполнит задание, как выполнял всегда. Доведет Бьякую до крестика-снежинки, как и договаривались.

А потом убьет того, кто придет за ним. Весь Ванденрейх перережет на белые тряпочки, если потребуется. И пусть Совет делает, что хочет — хоть штурмует крепость, хоть грибами порастает от злости, боясь сунуть свой старый сморщенный нос за стены Сейрейтея. Во второй вариант развития событий верилось больше.

Кенпачи сделает это, потому что хочет, а с остальным будет разбираться потом.

Бьякуя сможет искупить свои грехи, какие бы они ни были, иначе, если пожелает. У него вон, целый лес, полный Пустых, для этого дела — только успевай резать и искупать. Еще он сможет смотреть на луну хоть каждую ночь, сражаться в свое удовольствие, читать стихи Пустым и есть мясо, нарезая его на неприлично мелкие кусочки. 

Сможет жить на свободе, где и как захочет. В крепости Кенпачи, например. 

Эта мысль развеселила еще больше, а вырисовывающийся план успокоил злость. Кенпачи широко и счастливо улыбнулся, за что получил непонимающий взгляд. Ничего, пусть не понимает, не все же одному Кенпачи теряться в догадках.

— Я доведу тебя до нужного места, — пообещал он искренне. Бьякуя, продолжая смотреть недоверчиво, медленно кивнул. Радости Кенпачи он явно не разделял, но теперь Кенпачи был уверен, что скоро это изменится. 

***

Удивительно, но лучше всех в банде сказки рассказывал Иккаку. Он знал их немного, зато каждый раз добавлял новых подробностей и говорил таким будничным тоном, как будто не выдумывал на ходу, а делился настоящей историей из жизни. Поэтому когда Ячиру просила его о чем-нибудь рассказать, рядом всегда оказывались и другие благодарные слушатели. Кенпачи и сам проходил пару раз рядом — совершенно случайно, разумеется.

В сказках Иккаку, если кто-то шел в лес искать приключения на свою голову, деревья обязательно были все скрюченные и перекрученные, а ветви у них напоминали тонкие лапы с вытянутыми когтями. Остановись — и сцапают.

Точно такие же деревья сейчас росли вокруг, и Кенпачи подозревал, что до Пустых именно в этих местах селились все самые страшные ведьмы и великаны. Но, несмотря ни на что, Кенпачи здесь даже нравилось. Никакого рыночного руконгайского шума, никаких толп, только Пустые ревут где-то рядом да порхают между ветвей черные бабочки. А скрюченные стволы днем выглядели даже красиво.

— Здесь земля пропитана магией, поэтому деревья так деформируются, — буднично прокомментировал Бьякуя, глядя вокруг.

— Ты знаешь, что ты самый скучный человек, которого мне доводилось сопровождать? — Кенпачи врал, конечно, но разговор поддержать хотелось. Каждое слово со стороны Бьякуи он теперь ценил на вес золота.

— Не сомневаюсь, обычно вы сопровождаете очень интересных и многогранных людей, — сказано это было таким тоном, что издевку удалось уловить лишь с трудом.

— И не только людей, — Кенпачи улыбнулся на ходу, вспоминая. — Был даже один двухметровый здоровяк с головой пса. Или волка, я так и не понял.

Вот теперь Бьякуя взглянул заинтересованно. Кенпачи в благодарность за это рассказал все, что знал про того угрюмого получеловека-полузверя. 

— Я не встречал таких существ, — задумчиво произнес Бьякуя в конце рассказа. — Зато в детстве знал одну женщину, которая умела превращаться в кошку. Та еще ведьма, хоть и принцесса.

— Вас, наверное, сосватать хотели? — услышав про принцессу, предположил Кенпачи, хотя представить Бьякую женатым на женщине-кошке не получалось.

— Нет, — Бьякуя не изменился в лице. — Она бросила свой клан и сбежала с одним преступником.

Видимо, все-таки в Сейрейтее была скука смертная, как Кенпачи и думал, раз оттуда даже принцессы смывались.

— И часто у вас аристократы с преступниками сбегают? — не удержавшись, спросил он.

— А вы с какой целью интересуетесь? — Бьякуя улыбнулся только через долгое мгновение после того, как произнес эту фразу. Кенпачи захлестнуло желание схватить его в охапку и унести прочь подальше отсюда, плюнув даже на выполнение задания. Было бы ужасно глупо и смешно, да и вряд ли получилось бы, но удержаться от попытки удалось с трудом.

Вместо этого Кенпачи решил рассказать о других своих нанимателях. О слепом мечнике, который шел мстить убийцам своей возлюбленной. О бледном мальчике со змеиной улыбкой и пропахшей кровью одеждой. О парне с татуировкой на лице, сделанной в честь воина, когда-то спасшего ему жизнь.

Бьякуя тоже рассказывал — про алхимика, который слепил голема из глины, оживил его и обозвал своей дочерью. Про маленькую женщину, способную убить любого двумя уколами волшебного жала. Про старика, которому подчиняется сильнейший в мире огненный демон. Послушать, так в Сейрейтее иногда бывало даже весело.

Если сам Кенпачи говорил не напрягаясь, просто делился забавными историями из жизни, то в голосе Бьякуи с каждым рассказом все яснее слышалась отчаянная обреченность — будто после долгого молчания его прорвало, и он старался рассказать как можно больше, желая раздать свою жизнь по кускам, пока не стало поздно.

Кенпачи не спрашивал, но Бьякуя и сам начал говорить про свою жену. Оказалось, она была руконгайкой и клан осуждал их брак, но Бьякуя пошел наперекор своим родственникам. Они прожили пять лет, прежде чем она умерла. Сухие фразы, по которым невозможно было понять, волнует ли его все это до сих пор или нет.

Когда Бьякуя замолчал, Кенпачи почувствовал необходимость что-нибудь сказать. Что-нибудь серьезное, но, как назло, в голове звенела пустота.

— Винишь себя? — спросил он в итоге. И понял: худшей попытки приободрить сложно придумать.

Бьякуя молчал и смотрел перед собой пустым взглядом, как будто не слушал. Лицо его становилось совсем серым.

— Ты не виноват, — сказал Кенпачи что думал. Бьякуя продолжал молчать, и это уже начинало казаться подозрительным. — Эй?

Остановившись, Кенпачи взял его за плечо и повернул к себе, вглядываясь в серое лицо. Бьякуя смотрел в одну точку, и создавалось ощущение, что он сейчас грохнется в обморок, причем вовсе не из-за душевных проблем, а как минимум из-за нехватки воздуха.

— Эй? — повторил Кенпачи обеспокоенно.

— Я… — Бьякуя открыл рот, но тут же прижал к нему ладонь и рванул в сторону. Его вырвало прежде, чем он успел добежать до ближайших кустов.

Все остановились, но подойти ближе никто не решился. 

— Бьякусик болен? — тихо спросила Ячиру, подергав Кенпачи за штанину.

Хотел бы Кенпачи знать. Ни он сам, ни Ячиру никогда не болели, их даже насморк не брал, поэтому Кенпачи всегда терялся, сталкиваясь с чужими хворями. В голове судорожно забегали мысли: может быть, Бьякуя привык к другой пище, чем та, которую они брали с собой в походы. Перегрелся на солнце или перенервничал от разговоров и мыслей о будущем. Устал, в конце концов — вряд ли раньше ему доводилось так много ходить.

Глупости. Вопреки опасениям Кенпачи, Бьякуя вел себя в походе так, будто не испытывал никаких неудобств и трудностей. Ел, что давали, отдыхал вместе со всеми, но не просил дополнительных привалов и ни на что не жаловался. Даже в гору по камням шагал с таким невозмутимым видом, словно занимался подобными прогулками каждый день.

Кенпачи тут же мысленно одернул себя. Все это не было доказательствами — такой, как Бьякуя, поди и умирать будет, не показывая, что его это хоть как-то беспокоит.

— А я говорил, что в том ручье черви водились! — крикнул Иккаку, разрывая оцепенение. — Тут даже воде доверять нельзя, Пустые все отравили.

Опомнившись, Кенпачи снял с лошади бурдюк с водой, подошел к Бьякуе и протянул ему. Тот взял, прополоскал рот, несколько раз жадно глотнул и только потом поднялся.

— Я в порядке, — на Кенпачи он старался не смотреть.

«Уж конечно», — мрачно подумал Кенпачи, оглянулся и сказал:

— Все, привал.

Возражать никто не стал. Солнце скрывалось за макушками деревьев, а с другой стороны неба уже можно было разглядеть луну, еще совсем бледную. Редкий случай, когда два светила встретились. Скоро совсем стемнеет, самое время отдохнуть — насколько вообще возможно отдохнуть, ночуя под открытым небом в лесу Пустых.

Но отдохнуть той ночью у них не получилось.

***

За ними следили. Кенпачи чувствовал на себе чужой взгляд, чувствовал напряженное плечо Бьякуи, сжимал меч и изнывал от желания драки, но враг не показывался. Уже полностью стемнело, и казалось, что сама огромная пузатая луна наблюдала за ними. Наверняка Иккаку и Юмичика тоже не спали — с их стороны не доносилось ни звука.

А ведь Кенпачи впервые готов был променять бодрую драку на ночь спокойствия — чтобы проспать до рассвета, греясь об Бьякую, а не вслушиваясь в звуки леса и разглядывая тьму.

Но это было бы слишком хорошо. Вообще все было слишком хорошо, они слишком легко прошли почти половину леса Пустых, а так не бывает, потому что просто не бывает.

— Капитан Зараки, — Бьякуя говорил тихо, но не шептал. — Вам не кажется, что дерево прямо перед нами слишком странное даже по местным меркам?

Кенпачи пригляделся получше и увидел на макушке дерева силуэт, который был даже темнее, чем ночное небо. Рога, кожистые крылья, как у летучей мыши, и человеческая фигура. Просто прекрасно.

Словно услышав их, существо взмахнуло крыльями и заговорило. Низкий голос, казалось, звучал по всей поляне, отражаясь от деревьев и проникая прямо в голову.

— Уходите.

Поднимаясь, Кенпачи прикидывал: достать Пустого с земли вряд ли получится, зато если попытаться срубить дерево, то можно спугнуть его и вынудить атаковать.

— Мы не покидаем свою территорию уже давно. Не разоряем ваши деревни, не едим ваших детенышей. Нам нужен лишь этот лес, — продолжал Пустой отрывисто, словно каждое слово давалось ему с трудом. Он перелетел на другое дерево, загородив луну, и на секунду показалось, что в его шее зияет сквозная дыра, сквозь которую просачивается свет. — Мы не трогали вас два дня, чтобы доказать наши намерения. Уходите, и ни один разумный Пустой не нападет на вас на обратном пути.

— Какая досада, — Кенпачи усмехнулся. Фигура на фоне луны притягивала взгляд, но все же удалось уловить какое-то движение и на земле. 

Поляну, на которой они остановились на ночлег, обходил по кругу другой Пустой. Ступал он мягко и неслышно, а силуэт его напоминал огромную кошку. Заметить его удалось лишь с трудом.

Значит, пока один отвлекал, сидя на дереве, другой готовился к атаке. Либо эти твари сильно поумнели, либо раньше Кенпачи с такими разумными Пустыми просто не сталкивался. Кровь застучала в висках, а грудь наполнилась радостью: наконец-то драка! Очень многообещающая, в которой можно будет выплеснуть всю скопившуюся непонятную злость на вполне материального противника. Никаких лишних рассуждений и мыслей, все предельно ясно: либо ты, либо тебя, и к черту спокойные ночи. Кенпачи понял, что улыбается.

Но Бьякуя вдруг совсем не вовремя решил поболтать.

— Нам нужно пройти дальше, — сказал он громко, чтобы слышно было на всей поляне. — Потом мы покинем лес. 

Кажется, он всерьез пытался договориться с Пустыми. Раньше Кенпачи и в голову бы не пришло, что такое вообще возможно. 

— Нет, — ответил крылатый Пустой. — Тогда вы умрете сейчас.

Несколько вещей произошли одновременно. Пустой взмахнул крыльями, слетая с дерева, и поляну затопила тьма, такая густая, что не стало видно ни луны, ни звезд. Огромная кошка рванула вперед, и тут же завыли волки.

На Кенпачи кто-то прыгнул, и он отбросил тело от себя, взмахнув мечом и озираясь. Не удалось разглядеть ничего, и оставалось только довериться ощущениям. Двое… Нет, трое сильных Пустых, а еще волки, которые совсем не напоминали обычных зверей. Значит, кошка тоже должна была отвлекать, а третий Пустой скрывался, готовый в любой момент призвать свою стаю. Умно, ничего не скажешь.

Волки были очень быстры, но когда они передвигались, кончики их шерсти светились. Едва заметно, но Кенпачи хватило, чтобы возликовать и начать разбрасывать нападающих в разные стороны. Ему хотелось побыстрее добраться до кошки, или до крылатого, или до третьего — от них несло настоящей силой, а эти призрачные звери только отвлекали. 

Юмичика и Иккаку сражались с кошкой — это было слышно по ругательствам и звериному рычанию, не похожему на волчье, доносившемуся с их стороны. Лицо Кенпачи обдуло ветром, словно кто-то махнул крылом совсем рядом. Значит, Бьякуе достался третий, кто бы он ни был.

Внезапная мысль молнией выстрелила в голове, и Кенпачи крикнул:

— Бьякуя, ты с мечом?! 

Черт, он же сам не стал на ночь класть запасной меч рядом с Бьякуей, опасаясь, что тому снова приснится какая-нибудь гадость, вынуждающая срочно кого-нибудь прирезать. От собственной самонадеянности и глупости закружилась голова.

— Не беспокойтесь, капитан Зараки, и прекратите привлекать внимание, — ответил Бьякуя чуть сорванно. Голос доносился со стороны лошади, лязгнула сталь, и Кенпачи едва сдержал вздох облегчения. Но тут же резко ушел вправо, увернувшись от удара когтями по лицу.

Крылатый оказался шустрым, он нападал со всех сторон, пытаясь пронзить Кенпачи каким-то длинным копьем, которое едва удавалось блокировать. По-прежнему было видно лишь всполохи от волчьей шерсти, и Кенпачи обратился в слух.

Ячиру спряталась, у Иккаку и Юмичики бой был в самом разгаре, а вот Бьякуя… Либо Кенпачи сошел с ума, либо Бьякуя и его Пустой разговаривали, медленно кружась друг напротив друга.

— Мы только хотим пройти до нужного места, — сказал Бьякуя осторожно. — Не обязательно сражаться.

Пустой ответил спокойно и устало:

— Вы, люди и гомункулы, убиваете нас с востока и запада. Один твой друг убил сотни таких, как мы. Почему мы должны поверить вам сейчас?

— Не мы начали эту войну, — сквозь шум драки донесся до слуха Кенпачи голос Бьякуи.

— В самом деле? — ответил его собеседник, и наконец раздался звон мечей. 

— Старк, хватит трепаться! — хрипло закричал Пустой, до этого молчавший, и Кенпачи был с ним полностью согласен. Болтовня больше не отвлекала, и он с головой погрузился в драку.

Но Кенпачи удалось рубануть мечом всего несколько раз, прежде чем раздалось рычание, а за ним удивленный вскрик и звук упавшего тела. В груди словно плеснуло холодной водой. Это кто-то из своих, кто-то из своих ранен. Злость вскипела с такой силой, что Кенпачи затрясло, и казалось, что сама земля тряслась вместе с ним.

— Уходим, — скомандовал крылатый, напоследок еще раз обдув лицо Кенпачи воздухом, и они действительно одновременно рванули прочь к лесу, забирая с собой тьму и заставляя призрачных волков раствориться в воздухе.

Когда луна снова осветила поляну, Кенпачи увидел три фигуры, скрывающиеся между деревьями. Догонять их не было смысла, да и сейчас его мысли занимал другой вопрос.

«Кто, кто…» — билось в висках. Ячиру спрыгнула с дерева прямо ему на плечи и испуганно вцепилась в шею. Бьякуя еще сжимал меч твердой рукой и смотрел в сторону леса. В свете луны его лицо как будто само светилось, но ран не было. Иккаку…

— Иккаку! — закричал Юмичика, падая на колени и протягивая руки к лежащему на земле.

Кенпачи в один прыжок оказался рядом. Иккаку был в сознании и ошарашенно оглядывался, но когда он попытался что-то сказать, изо рта вырвалось лишь бульканье, а по подбородку потекла кровь. Его грудь от плеча до живота рассекали глубокие раны от когтей. Юмичика судорожно пытался зажать их, остановить кровь, но ему не хватало рук.

А землю действительно немного трясло, но это было последнее, что сейчас волновало Кенпачи.

— Сделай что-нибудь! — крикнул Юмичика, резко вскинув голову и посмотрев на Бьякую. Красивое лицо исказилось злостью и страхом. Лиловые искры плясали вокруг него, как рой диких пчел. — Ты же маг!

— Я не могу, — Бьякуя приподнял руки и показательно звякнул остатками цепи. Он сохранял спокойствие, но между его бровей залегла складка. Землю затрясло сильнее. — Придется тебе.

Иккаку дернул рукой, словно попытался поднять ее, а потом отключился. Юмичика продолжал смотреть на Бьякую, но теперь во взгляде было больше страха, чем злости.

— Но я… — шепнул он, его губы тряслись. — Я не…

Не дослушав, Бьякуя опустился на колени с другой стороны от Иккаку, взял руки Юмичики за запястья и заставил приподнять их над раной.

— Рана простая, нужно только затянуть края. Исцелять на самом деле совсем не сложно, — Бьякуя говорил тоном человека, который знал, что делать, и это успокаивало. — Профессиональных лекарей мало, потому что для лечения нужно желание, а мало кто искренне хочет лечить чужих людей. Но с близкими все иначе. У тебя получится. Просто представь, как она заживает.

Юмичика посмотрел на Бьякую сумасшедшими глазами, но потом собрался и попытался сделать то, что тот говорил. Руки над раной тряслись вместе с землей, лиловые искры освещали уже половину поляны, но ничего не происходило.

— Не получается! — крикнул он в отчаянии. Лицо Иккаку казалось совсем безжизненным, но Кенпачи запретил себе об этом думать. От собственного бессилия до боли сжимались кулаки.

— Ты сможешь, — Бьякуя накрыл ладони Юмичики своими. — Кенпачи, возьми его за плечи, быстро!

Не совсем понимая, зачем это нужно, Кенпачи опустился за спиной Юмичики и положил руки ему на плечи. Массаж ему сделать, что ли? Но даже это было лучше полного бездействия. Ячиру спрыгнула на землю рядом с Юмичикой и тоже отважно вцепилась ему в локоть.

Не должно быть все так, только не с Иккаку. Тот был рядом так давно, что Кенпачи уже с трудом вспоминал, где они впервые встретились и как познакомились. Помнил только лязг мечей и пьянящую радость от битвы с сильным соперником. С тех пор почему-то казалось, что Иккаку будет рядом всегда, неуязвимый и надежный, как скала.

И он должен быть рядом дальше. Еще столько битв, в которых они могут поучаствовать, столько дорог, которые они могут пройти. Кенпачи ни черта не понимал в магии, но отчаянно желал, чтобы у Юмичики все получилось, тянулся к нему всей своей силой, чтобы хоть как-то помочь, и сжимал его плечи все крепче и крепче.

— Почувствуй силу, — медленно говорил Бьякуя. — Она тут везде, в земле, в воздухе, в твоем капитане. Нужно только призвать ее и направить на рану.

Земля перестала трястись, а лиловые искры притягивались к рукам Юмичики, окружая их светящимся облаком. Наверное, Юмичика смог бы оценить красоту происходящего, если бы не был так сосредоточен. Плечи под руками Кенпачи казались просто каменными.

Иккаку вдруг судорожно вдохнул воздух, чуть приподнялся, а царапины на его груди стали затягиваться. Хватило нескольких мгновений, чтобы они превратились из открытых ран в наполовину зажившие бугристые шрамы. 

— Получилось, — выдохнул Бьякуя, убрал руки и устало откинулся назад. Он выглядел изможденным. Кенпачи с трудом заставил себя разжать пальцы и отодвинуться. Не верилось, что все закончилось.

Искры исчезли, но Юмичика продолжал держать трясущиеся ладони над ранами Иккаку до тех пор, пока тот не открыл глаза и не улыбнулся.

***

Рассвет с трудом пробивался сквозь окутавший лес туман. Небо сначала посерело, напоминая густую вязкую массу, накрывшую мир, и только потом стало светлеть. 

Больше в ту ночь никто не спал, кроме Иккаку, который вырубился вскоре после лечения. Кенпачи мерил поляну шагами, сжимая меч и надеясь, что хоть одна из ночных тварей вернется. Хотелось растерзать кого-нибудь на мелкие кусочки, но Пустые больше не показывались, словно чувствовали его настроение издалека.

Когда Иккаку проснулся и начал о чем-то тихо переговариваться с Юмичикой, Бьякуя подошел к Кенпачи и сказал:

— Ему нужно к настоящему лекарю. У Юмичики отлично получилось для первого раза, но если что-то не так с внутренними органами, то он не сможет ничего сделать без опыта и знания анатомии.

— Ты же говорил, что лечить несложно, — невесело хмыкнул Кенпачи.

— Я соврал, — просто ответил Бьякуя.

Кенпачи кивнул и вышел на центр поляны, встав так, чтобы его было хорошо видно и слышно.

— Юмичика, Иккаку, вы отправляетесь назад. Берите лошадь и половину припасов, — увидев, что Иккаку вскинулся, чтобы возмутиться, Кенпачи добавил: — Молча. Ячиру, ты с ними.

Ячиру стояла в траве, почти утопая в ней. Наверняка ведь вся промокла от росы, дуреха. Она вела себя тихо с тех пор, как напали Пустые, но сейчас ее глаза опасно заблестели. Мысленно обозвав себя последними словами, Кенпачи подошел к ней и опустился на одно колено.

— Эй, — начал он неловко. — Я провожу Бьякую и вернусь.

Кажется, прозвучало не очень убедительно, потому что Ячиру продолжала молчать и сжимать губы. Кенпачи и рад был бы взять ее с собой, но после сегодняшней ночи ему впервые стало казаться, что сейчас ей будет безопаснее дома. Пустые обещали не трогать тех, кто повернет назад, и отчего-то Кенпачи им верил.

— Посмотри на них, — Кенпачи предпринял еще одну попытку, махнув в рукой в сторону Иккаку и Юмичики. — Они же без тебя совсем пропадут. Нужно, чтобы кто-то за ними присмотрел.

Очень хотелось повернуть назад и самому присмотреть за своими людьми. Плевать на задание — Кенпачи всегда выполнял их не потому, что берег репутацию, просто так получалось, в них не было ничего сложного. Но в этот раз он пообещал Бьякуе и отступить на половине дороги не мог.

Ячиру смерила его внимательным и совсем взрослым взглядом, а потом протянула руки и обняла за шею.

— Возвращайтесь скорее, — шепнула она.

— Обещаю, — ответил Кенпачи, неловко похлопав ее по спине. После этого «возвращайтесь» он просто не имел права не вернуться вместе с Бьякуей.

Отлипнув от него, Ячиру улыбнулась и крикнула уже в сторону Иккаку и Юмичики:

— Кенпачик назначил меня главной, — она деловито подперла бока. — И разрешил взять лошадку и самую теплую шкуру, чтобы заматывать в нее Лысика.

— Я вам не капуста и не покойник! — попытался возмутиться Иккаку, резко дернулся, но тут же скривился от боли. Юмичика осторожно надавил ему на плечо, заставляя лечь на прежнее место.

— Слушайся Ячиру, она теперь главная, — добавил он совершенно серьезно, и Кенпачи понял, что за них можно почти не переживать. 

Разделив припасы и попрощавшись, Кенпачи и Бьякуя продолжили путь на запад. На душе все равно было неспокойно, но с этим уже вряд ли получилось бы что-нибудь сделать.

Туман рассеивался, и в первых лучах солнца Бьякуя стал казаться совсем больным. Губы потрескались, лицо покрылось потом, хотя прошли они не так уж и много. Он и вчерашним вечером выглядел не очень, но бессонная тяжелая ночь совсем вымотала его.

Когда Бьякуя споткнулся об корень и, покачнувшись, стал заваливаться, Кенпачи подхватил его за плечи и остановился.

— Все, привал. Поспи немного, я покараулю.

— Нужно идти, — Бьякуя упрямо попытался шагнуть вперед. — Мы не должны опоздать.

«Было бы куда торопиться», — подумал Кенпачи, но вслух сказал:

— Успеем. Но если не поспишь, то точно не дойдешь.

Во второй раз Бьякуя спорить не стал. Наоборот, словно отпустил себя и приземлился на траву так резко, как будто ноги его совсем не держали. Он отключился сразу же, едва успел положить руки под голову и закрыть глаза.

Кенпачи медленно опустился рядом и оглянулся, готовый отразить любое нападение, но Пустые и не думали показываться. Лес снова изменился, теперь он казался уснувшим — не было слышно ни птиц, ни жужжания насекомых или стрекота цикад. Даже деревья тянулись вверх как-то устало и словно по привычке. Они больше не искривлялись причудливо, но росли так густо, что Кенпачи не пожалел о решении отдать лошадь: вряд ли бы она здесь прошла.

Зато из-за покрывающего землю слоя мелких веточек и хвои сидеть было совсем не холодно. Значит, и Бьякуя не замерзнет. Он перевернулся на бок, положив ладони под ухо, и кандалы оказались совсем рядом с его осунувшимся лицом. Видеть их так близко было неприятно, поэтому Кенпачи осторожно приподнял Бьякую и устроил его голову у себя на коленях. Тот не проснулся.

Кенпачи решил, что они придумают, как снять кандалы, когда вернутся. А потом Бьякуя поселится в крепости, и они смогут драться хоть каждое утро с первыми лучами солнца. Ради такого Кенпачи даже готов был вставать пораньше.

Если Бьякуя захочет, конечно. Он станет свободным человеком, и плевать, что по этому поводу подумает Совет. Кенпачи тысячи раз нарушал их законы, убивал людей, но у него и мысли не возникало лишить другого человека свободы. Тем более такого, как Бьякуя. Сложно было придумать что-то страшнее этого.

Кенпачи помнил то утро, когда впервые осознал себя. Он лежал на земле в лесу среди обломков какого-то здания, рядом валялись трупы незнакомых людей, а Пустые, клацая челюстями, подкрадывались со всех сторон. Но Кенпачи тогда не чувствовал страха. Вытаскивая меч из мертвой руки и бросаясь в атаку, он ощущал только бесконечную, как небо, свободу. 

Солнце лишь немного сдвинулось с места, а Бьякуя уже проснулся. Открыл глаза, сонно поморгал и сел, опираясь на руки. Он совсем не удивился, обнаружив себя лежащим на чужих коленях, и Кенпачи решил, что это плохой признак.

— Ложитесь, теперь я посторожу, — хриплым со сна голосом сказал Бьякуя.

— Я не устал, — Кенпачи с удивлением понял, что сказал правду. Он, в отличие от Бьякуи, чувствовал себя как никогда бодрым, словно и не было бессонной ночи.

Они двинулись дальше. Бьякуя взял меч с собой, но повесил его на пояс и с тех пор не трогал, а заросли раздвигал подобранной длинной палкой. Кенпачи делал то же самое, только мечом, иногда отрубая ветки целиком. Привычной тяжести Ячиру на плечах не хватало, но он приказал себе не думать об этом.

Когда они остановились на привал, Бьякуя посмотрел в небо и сказал:

— Мы отклоняемся, нужно взять севернее.

Кенпачи в этот момент разводил костер. На дым ему было плевать: Пустые их и так учуют, если захотят, а больше скрываться не от кого. Зато согреются. Он тоже задрал голову, но не смог понять, как сильно они отклонились и отклонились ли вообще.

— Тебе-то что, — буркнул Кенпачи. Он действительно не понимал, почему Бьякуя так торопился попасть в Ванденрейх и окончательно распрощаться со своей свободой. — Подумаешь, поблуждаем немного.

Бьякуя выразительно приподнял бровь. Судя по выражению лица, которое вновь стало надменным, ему немного полегчало.

— Поблуждаем немного? Я не могу поверить, что вы смогли пройти лес Пустых насквозь и вернуться, не потерявшись.

— Просто шел туда, где вставало солнце, и все, — пожал плечами Кенпачи. Ему это путешествие не казалось таким уж большим подвигом, каким его считали остальные. — Скучно было.

— Вы воистину удивительный… — Бьякуя сделал паузу, и Кенпачи уже успел развести костер, сесть рядом и порадоваться комплименту, прежде чем тот продолжил: — Человек.

Может быть, дело было в тоне или в паузе, но Кенпачи задумался. Он вспомнил, о чем хотел спросить еще во время последнего боя, но потом было не до того, а подходящий случай представился только сейчас.

— Тот Пустой нес что-то про людей и гомункулов, — начал Кенпачи. — Что еще за хрень?

Бьякуя молчал. Кенпачи повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и поневоле залюбовался бликами пламени на его лице. В груди разрасталось тепло, грозящее превратиться в настоящий жар. Хотелось сесть еще ближе, хотя они и так соприкасались локтями.

Когда Бьякуя заговорил, его голос звучал холодно и сухо. Почти таким же тоном он рассказывал про смерть жены.

— Вы, конечно, знаете, что существуют маги, — начал Бьякуя. — Это люди, которые могут колдовать — кто-то лучше, кто-то хуже. Магия есть внутри них, и они способны черпать ее из внешних источников, но это в первую очередь такие же люди, как и все остальные. Они рождаются, живут, болеют и умирают в свой срок.

Он снова замолчал, словно обдумывал каждое последующее слово. Бросил на Кенпачи невыразительный взгляд и вернулся к разглядыванию языков пламени. Хотелось перебить его, но Кенпачи удержался.

— А гомункулы — это порождение чистой магии. Она создает их, превращая глину и ветер в плоть и кровь, когда чувствует глобальную опасность для себя, своих земель и носителей магии. Гомункулы появляются во время крупных катастроф и живут, чтобы устранять опасность. Их много родилось во время войны с Ванденрейхом, например.

— Или когда пришли Пустые, — бросил Кенпачи. Не сложно было догадаться, к чему все идет. Бьякуя кивнул, не глядя на него, и продолжил:

— Гомункулы растут и стареют намного медленнее обычных людей, не болеют и абсолютно не умеют колдовать. Потому что они сами — магия, чистая сила. Никакого сравнения с безжизненными големами, которых создают алхимики.

— Я — гомункул? — спросил Кенпачи, уже зная ответ. Он пытался понять, чувствует ли что-нибудь по этому поводу, и решил, что ему все равно. Главное, в нем текла кровь, которую можно было пролить в битве, и руки могли удержать меч. А уж слепили его из глины или вытащили из мамки, было не так важно.

— И Ячиру тоже, — снова кивнул Бьякуя. Вот теперь Кенпачи действительно удивился. Словно уловив его настроение, Бьякуя добавил: — Я не сразу почувствовал. Думал, она ваша дочь — некоторые гомункулы могут иметь детей. Не знаю, почему она такая, обычно гомункулы — сильные воины, а не маленькие девочки. Может быть, это подарок от магии своему лучшему, любимому сыну. Тому, кто истребил едва ли не половину всех Пустых в лесу просто потому, что ему было скучно.

— Ячиру сильная, — зачем-то сказал Кенпачи. Доспрашивался ведь на свою голову. С другой стороны — какая, к черту, разница. Он знал, что с тех пор, как нашел в лесу Ячиру, ему никогда больше не было одиноко, а остальное его мало волновало.

Но кое-что все-таки хотелось уточнить.

— Тебя это напрягает? — спросил он прямо. — Что я не человек?

Кенпачи понял, что мнение Бьякуи его действительно волновало. Он замер, приготовившись уловить на его лице презрение, или страх, или — в лучшем случае — безразличие.

Но Бьякуя удивил даже больше, чем все сегодняшние откровения про гомункулов: он улыбнулся.

— Гомункулов долгое время не считали людьми. Над ними ставили эксперименты маги, их убивали и продавали по кускам — у гомункула нет части тела или кости, которая не обладала бы волшебными свойствами и не ценилась бы на черном рынке.

— Что-то изменилось? — Кенпачи невесело усмехнулся, попробовав представить, как кто-то пытается разрубить его на части. Получалось не очень: в воображении нападавший то и дело лишался какой-нибудь конечности, не успев даже приблизиться.

— Изменилось. Потом их стали сжигать в священном огне.

В голове тут же всплыли картинки-воспоминания: нарушенный сон, дюжина стражников, невнятный приговор Совета и костер на холме. Кенпачи зло прищурился.

— Не волнуйтесь, вы были последним гомункулом, которого пытались сжечь, — Бьякуя наконец оторвался от созерцания огня и посмотрел на Кенпачи. — Мы помешали этому.

— Правда? А я думал, это я помешал, когда разнес там все к чертовой матери.

— И это тоже, — не стал спорить Бьякуя. — Но клан Кучики и я в том числе проголосовал за признание гомункулов живыми разумными существами и предоставление им таких же прав, как и у остальных людей. Так что если желаете услышать именно это, то нет. Меня, как вы выразились, не напрягает. 

Получалось, Кенпачи осудили за то, кем он был, и оправдали за это же. Какая честь. Наверняка ведь потом обвинили во всех смертных грехах, но побоялись связываться. В Сейрейтее любили все усложнять.

И тут до Кенпачи дошло: получалось, что Бьякуя видел его раньше. Может быть, наблюдал за казнью из толпы или из окна ближайшего здания. Увидел, запомнил, а потом обратился именно к нему, пусть и через родственников. От этой мысли тепло в груди превращалось в настоящий пожар.

— Меня не напрягает, — снова повторил Бьякуя. — Совершенные творения магии не должны быть уничтожены.

«Я — совершенное творение, надо же», — мысленно усмехнулся Кенпачи. Звучало ужасно глупо, и он хотел рассмеяться, но не успел: пальцы Бьякуи осторожно коснулись его скулы.

Кенпачи замер. Стало любопытно, что Бьякуя будет делать дальше. Тот, не увидев сопротивления, провел рукой чуть правее и стал ощупывать пересекающий лицо шрам. Можно было легко представить, как подушечки его пальцев ощущают тепло и шероховатость.

— Поразительно, — сказал Бьякуя почти отстраненно, словно исследователь. Но взгляд, завороженный и жадный, выдавал его с головой. — Совсем живой. Живее, чем все мы.

Они не находились до этого настолько близко, осознал Кенпачи, не смотрели друг на друга с такого расстояния. Но когда пальцы Бьякуи еще только спускались на его шею, легко мазнув по губам, Кенпачи уже понял, что произойдет.

Бьякуя, все еще завороженный, потянулся к нему первым. Коснулся его губ своими, поцеловал медленно и тут же еще раз, уже увереннее. Потянувшиеся от него розовые искры приятно покалывали лицо. Кенпачи дал ему наисследоваться несколько мгновений, но потом не выдержал, обхватил за плечи и прижал к себе. Бьякуя понял намек и стал целовать уже откровеннее и горячее. В голове осталась только одна мысль: надо было сделать это намного раньше. art

А потом Бьякуя вдруг оттолкнул Кенпачи так резко, что тот не удержал равновесие и завалился на спину. Пока Кенпачи лихорадочно соображал, что сделал не так, Бьякуя рванул к ближайшим кустам. В этот раз он добежал быстрее, чем его вырвало.

Кенпачи поднялся на ноги и замер. Ситуацию хуже сложно было придумать, но почему-то его разбирал неуместный смех.

— Слушай, — сказал он. — Я разную реакцию видел на свои поцелуи, но чтобы так…

Стоявший на четвереньках Бьякуя не выдержал и улыбнулся, но тут же снова склонился над кустом. Вот это уже было совсем не смешно. Кенпачи подошел ближе, склонился и помог убрать волосы.

— Ты болеешь?

— Нет, — ответил Бьякуя, прикрыв глаза. Его больше не выворачивало, но подниматься он не спешил. — Я не знаю, так не должно быть…

— Еще бы, — усмехнулся Кенпачи и помог ему встать. — Обычно те, кого я целую, не бегут блевать в кусты, а грохаются в обморок от восхищения.

— Вы уверены, что не от ужаса? — вяло пошутил Бьякуя, но следом серьезно добавил: — Время уходит, надо спешить.

Время, опять время… Разозлившись, Кенпачи пообещал себе, что если ему однажды снова станет скучно, то он пройдет Ванденрейх насквозь, уничтожая все, хоть немного напоминающее врага. Но он взял себя в руки и подумал: если Бьякуя останется с ним, то скучать больше точно не придется. Эта мысль взбодрила и заставила зашагать быстрее.

Скоро должно было наступить время, когда Кенпачи покончит со всем этим.

***

Дальше они двигались очень быстро. И уже не плечом к плечу — Бьякуя то и дело вырывался вперед, словно пытаясь от чего-то убежать. Кенпачи очень скоро бросил попытки его догнать, решив, что иначе тот совсем себя загонит.

Думать, что Бьякуя убегает от него, не хотелось. Кенпачи больше его не трогал, успокаивая себя мыслями, что у них еще будет много времени, а сейчас важно закончить работу. Бьякуя выглядел все хуже. Пот катился с него ручьями, несмотря на прохладный день, а движения стали какими-то рваными, словно ему приходилось делать усилие даже для самого простого жеста.

Они почти не разговаривали. Во время привалов Кенпачи не ленился тратить время на разведение костра — он начал думать, что Бьякуя мог простудиться, когда спал на холодном полу храма, и пытался обеспечить тепло. Бьякуя никак это не комментировал — не возражал, больше не торопил и ничего не ел. Только сидел, погрузившись в себя, а когда Кенпачи вставал, тут же поднимался следом и продолжал свое бегство.

И все равно они достигли цели только к темноте. Кенпачи сразу понял, что это нужное место: они вышли на большую поляну, покрытую камнями. Когда-то, должно быть, тут стояло здание. Отличный ориентир для встречи посреди леса, Совет вряд ли нашел бы лучше. Наверное, если посмотреть на поляну сверху, то камни сложатся в крестик-снежинку.

Кенпачи хмуро оглянулся, а когда понял, что никого нет, то едва поборол желание рассмеяться.

— Смотри, зря так торопились, — сказал он, обернувшись к Бьякуе и не сдержав ворчания. — Твой посол сам застрял где-то.

Воображение Кенпачи уже нарисовало высокого и светловолосого чужеземца, который ждал их с постной рожей, недовольно поглядывая на небо. И когда его не оказалось, Кенпачи почти испытал разочарование. А потом мелькнула мысль: что, если посла сожрали собачки и они могут просто развернуться и пойти домой? Это было бы не так весело, как хорошая драка, зато сэкономило бы время.

Бьякуя будто не слушал. Он бродил по поляне, то вглядываясь в камни, то поднимая голову вверх, и был удивительно похож на то приведение без души, которое Кенпачи представлял в храме.

— Чем займемся, пока ждем? — стараясь разрядить обстановку, Кенпачи попытался обнять Бьякую за плечи, но не получилось: тот не просто выскользнул из рук, а как будто сразу оказался в другом месте на расстоянии нескольких шагов.

Пожав плечами, Кенпачи сел на камень и принялся разглядывать траву под ногами. Ему здесь, пожалуй, нравилось. Несмотря на темноту, место казалось очень уютным. Деревья обступали поляну, как стены, и успокаивающе шелестели, словно пели колыбельную. Было в этом что-то знакомое — подобное чувство у Кенпачи появлялось, когда он возвращался в Одиннадцатую крепость после долгого похода.

А потом Кенпачи, озаренный мыслью, все-таки не выдержал и рассмеялся. Бьякуя удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Я здесь родился, — отсмеявшись, пояснил Кенпачи. — То есть, появился. Только тогда было утро, куча трупов и Пустые вокруг. Но это точно то место, я вон тот камень в форме лошадиной башки ни с чем не спутаю.

Бьякуя выглядел удивленным лишь секунду, а потом с пониманием прикрыл глаза, словно не увидел в этой новости ничего необычного. 

Но его поза неуловимо изменилась. Она будто стала еще более напряженной, хотя казалось, что дальше уже некуда. Кенпачи понял, что сейчас что-то произойдет. Шелест листвы стих.

— Мы успели вовремя, — начал Бьякуя. — И я должен вас поблагодарить. Вы — единственный, кто смог бы это сделать.

— Да ладно, чего уж там… — бросил Кенпачи. Особой своей заслуги он не видел: с таким количеством Пустых, которые им встретились, и Маки-Маки бы справился.

— А еще я должен извиниться, — продолжил Бьякуя, не прерываясь. — Во-первых, за то, что увлекся и позволил себе не к месту продемонстрировать эмоциональную заинтересованность. Это было лишнее.

Кенпачи фыркнул, показывая, что его это уж точно не расстроило и что у кого-то слишком много херни в голове.

— Во-вторых, за то… — невозмутимо продолжал Бьякуя. — Что обманул вас. Опять.

А вот это уже было интереснее. Кенпачи вопросительно приподнял брови, приготовившись слушать.

Бьякуя тем временем осмотрел землю вокруг себя, осторожно поддел ногой какой-то камень и перевернул его. Кенпачи удалось разглядеть кусок барельефа в форме дерева.

— Здесь когда-то был храм, — голос Бьякуи звучал глухо и отрешенно. Кенпачи уже выучил этот тон, который обычно не предвещал ничего хорошего. — Такой же, как тот, в котором мы ночевали. В нем занимались изучением магии колдуны клана Кучики. Эти деревья — наш символ.

Кенпачи по-новому взглянул на окружающие его руины. Действительно, получалось представить на этой поляне почти такой же храм, только повыше и побольше. И не лень же колдунам-аристократам было добираться в такую даль.

— В этом храме пытались научиться создавать порталы, — продолжил Бьякуя и на непонимающий взгляд Кенпачи пояснил: — Порталами грезили маги множества поколений. Согласитесь, жизнь стала бы намного удобнее, если бы можно было открыть дверь прямо в воздухе, шагнуть в нее и выйти на другом конце земли.

«Я потерял бы работу», — невесело подумал Кенпачи, но не стал прерывать Бьякую. Хотелось побыстрее понять, к чему он ведет.

— Один из моих предков пришел к выводу, что портал можно создать, но для этого необходимо высвободить огромное количество магической энергии. Внутренних сил магов для этого не хватало, как не хватало и магических амулетов. Тогда мой предок решил, что нет способа надежнее, чем жертвоприношение.

Про жертвоприношения Кенпачи слышал, но никогда с ними лично не сталкивался. Вроде бы некоторые сумасшедшие старухи сворачивали крысам головы, чтобы излечить от бородавок. Верилось в такие методы не очень. О том, что подобным могут промышлять серьезные маги, он и не думал.

— В жертвоприношении важно место. Чем больше оно пропитано магией, тем лучше, — Бьякуя обвел рукой вокруг. Даже сейчас он не смог до конца избавиться от занудных учительских ноток в голосе. — Важно время — полнолуние, например, отлично подходит. Важны некоторые вспомогательные амулеты и, конечно, важна жертва… Мой предок решил, что больше всего энергии высвободится от убийства гомункула. Но, как видите, он не предвидел последствия.

Гомункула, значит. Стало понятно, почему камни разбросаны по всей поляне и почему этот храм сохранился куда хуже предыдущего. Похоже, рвануло тут знатно. И судя по тому, что у Кенпачи все еще была работа, пользы это не принесло.

Кенпачи никак не мог понять, к чему этот траурный тон. Убийство какого-то там гомункула много лет назад его ничуть не трогало, как не трогали убийства других людей другими людьми, когда он считал себя человеком. Мерзко, конечно, если не в драке, но что уж теперь ворошить прошлое.

Куда больше Кенпачи беспокоила висящая над головой полная луна и это пропитанное магией место.

— Ты ведь не притащил меня сюда, чтобы прирезать и закончить дело предка? — спросил он.

Бьякуя издал безжизненный смешок — словно треснула сухая ветка.

— Даже если бы я в таком состоянии мог, как вы выразились, прирезать вас, то не стал бы этого делать. По ряду причин, одной из которых является то, что с тех самых пор жертвоприношения гомункулов противозаконны.

Не то чтобы Кенпачи всерьез чего-то опасался, но выдохнул он с облегчением. Слова про некий обман засели в голове противным зудом, и это раздражало.

— А теперь ты собираешься пересказать мне всю историю своей семьи? — бросил Кенпачи. В ветвях деревьев зашелестел ветер, разбавляя ночную тишину. — Давай, Бьякуя, прекращай траур. Я убью посла Ванденрейха, когда он явится, и мы вернемся назад. Сможешь жить у меня, если захочешь, и ни одна сволочь из Совета тебя не достанет.

Как ни пытался, Кенпачи не мог разглядеть выражение лица Бьякуи. А тот молчал. Не возмущался, не толкал речи про долг перед кланом и прочую лабуду, не соглашался. Просто молчал, словно не желал прерывать усилившийся шум ветра.

Потом вокруг Бьякуи заплясали розовые искры и осветили его лицо, на котором застыло выражение вины и боли. Тогда Кенпачи понял:

— Никто не придет, да?

Никто не придет. Нет никакого посла Ванденрейха, и не было никогда.

— Да, — выдохнул Бьякуя тихо. — Как вы догадались, убийство того гомункула не принесло результатов. Наоборот, вызвало… Инцидент. Помимо взрыва, я имею в виду. Один портал все-таки появился, но совсем не такой, какой ожидал увидеть мой предок. Посмотрите сами.

Кенпачи проследил за взглядом Бьякуи. Сначала он не увидел ничего, кроме полной луны. Но потом заметил, что один участок неба темнее остальных, темнее самой ночи. На нем не было звезд, не было облаков. Один темный провал, напоминающий беззубую пасть.

— Мой предок открыл проход в мир Пустых и впустил их в наш. Они и сейчас могут спокойно ходить туда и обратно. Этот страшный грех перед людьми вечно придется искупать клану Кучики.

Вот оно как. Не удержавшись, Кенпачи присвистнул. Получается, в Сейрейтее про происхождение Пустых всегда прекрасно знали. Если подумать, то ничего особенно удивительного в этом не было. Оставалось только гадать, сколько еще страшных секретов утаивали великие кланы, покрывая друг друга. Может быть, они отвечали и за летнюю засуху, и за нашествия саранчи, и за плохое настроение по утрам.

— И что, дырку не пытались закрыть? — спросил Кенпачи.

— Пытались, но безуспешно, — ответил Бьякуя. — Старые способы не принесли результата, а большинство специалистов по порталам, которые могли бы предложить что-нибудь необычное и новое, погибло при взрыве. Разумеется, обратную нейтрализацию до сих пор никто не пробовал.

— Говори по-человечески, Бьякуя, умеешь ведь! — Кенпачи начал злиться. Ветер трепал его волосы все сильнее. Еще чуть-чуть — и пришлось бы орать, чтобы услышать друг друга.

— Обратная нейтрализация, — терпению и спокойствию Бьякуи можно было позавидовать. — Считается, что любой магический ритуал можно обратить, если повторить все действо, кардинально изменив лишь ключевой ингредиент. В теории должно сработать.

— В теории, — тупо повторил Кенпачи.

Бьякуя помолчал, задумчиво покрутил браслет на руке. Он не обращал внимания ни на поднявшийся ветер, ни на розовые искры, которые роем кружили вокруг него. Кенпачи понял, что упустил момент, когда они с Бьякуей стали стоять так далеко друг от друга. Это беспокоило.

— Консерваторы из Совета посчитали, что должно быть повторено как можно больше компонентов. Поэтому цепь в моих кандалах из того же металла, что и оружие, которым мой предок убил гомункула. Поэтому они написали официальные бумаги — мой предок тоже получил разрешение на убийство гомункула официально. Поэтому я обманом заставил вас прийти сюда, и мы выдумали историю с конвоем, — Бьякуя посмотрел прямо на Кенпачи, чуть склонив голову набок. В розовом свете его глаза казались совсем чужими. — Но многие современные маги моего клана, проанализировавшие ситуацию, считают, что все это лишнее. Чтобы портал закрылся, достаточно прийти в то же место, в ту же ночь последнему потомку клана Кучики и сильнейшему гомункулу поколения. Только умереть в этот раз должен другой.

Кенпачи подскочил. Ветер, словно повторяя его движение, взметнул вверх пыль и камни, а земля под ногами затряслась.

Теперь Кенпачи был уверен: она трясется из-за него. Он злился, и его мать злилась вместе с ним.

— Какого черта, Бьякуя? — прорычал Кенпачи, перекрикивая шум ветра. — Почему сейчас? Столько лет прошло! Почему именно ты?

Кенпачи не понимал, отказывался понимать, почему Бьякуя должен платить за сумасбродство какого-то дальнего родственника, которого он даже не знал. Что было, то было, это унесло течением, а им нужно плыть дальше.

— На это тоже есть несколько причин, — ответил Бьякуя. Ну конечно. Наверное, у него и специальный блокнот был, куда он записывал все причины сделать что-то, даже справить нужду. — Думаю, вы имеете право их знать.

— Бьякуя… — начал Кенпачи, но сбился. Мысли в голове скакали как сумасшедшие. 

Это было дико, но не оставалось никаких сомнений. Бьякуя нашел несколько причин даже на то, чтобы умереть. Чертов Бьякуя.

— Во-первых, стало понятно, что войны с Ванденрейхом не избежать. И, увы, Сейрейтей сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы успешно сражаться на два фронта. Отсутствие угрозы со стороны Пустых сильно помогло бы нам.

Нужно было что-то придумать, подобрать какие-то слова. Но язык не слушался и отказывался выдавать звуки.

— Во-вторых, после смерти моей жены я решил больше не пытаться заводить детей. Значит, мой род действительно прервется на мне, и другого «последнего потомка клана Кучики» не будет. Как не будет другого шанса закрыть портал.

К черту слова. Подбежать и вырубить — в таком состоянии ему много не понадобится. И пусть дрыхнет, пока солнце не взойдет, а уж Кенпачи позаботится о том, чтобы оттащить его подальше от всяких пропитанных магией мест.

— И в третьих… — Бьякуя впервые за время своей речи сбился. Потом помолчал немного, словно собираясь с мыслями, и сказал: — Я лучше покажу.

Он медленно, достаточно медленно, чтобы Кенпачи удержал себя от рывка вперед, достал меч. Обхватил рукоять, вытянул руку немного вперед и замер, прикрыв глаза.

Через некоторое время рука с мечом начала дрожать. Слишком сильно для человека, которого с детства учили сражаться.

— Это началось тогда, когда я впервые увидел вас на площади в день вашей казни, — Бьякуя говорил тихо, но каждое слово было отчетливо слышно, будто сам ветер приносил его слова. — Мне стали сниться кошмары, в которых я вас убивал. Вы выглядели иначе, и я выглядел иначе, но сомнений не было: это именно вы и именно я. Я сотни раз во сне обманом приводил вас в лес и убивал — всего лишь для того, чтобы научиться создавать порталы. А днем не мог перестать думать о вас.

Произнеся последнюю фразу, Бьякуя невесело усмехнулся. Кенпачи замер, пораженный услышанным. Сейчас он не смог бы рвануть вперед, даже если бы захотел: ноги буквально вросли в землю, утонув в грязи почти по щиколотку.

— Когда я рассказал о кошмарах своему деду и он в ответ поведал мне о происхождении Пустых, сомнений не осталось. Во мне проснулась память прошлой жизни, — Бьякуя положил на рукоять вторую руку и с усилием опустил меч. — Такое редко, но случается. Кстати, это было одним из аргументов в пользу признания гомункулов людьми. Раньше считалось, что они не способны перерождаться. Вы доказали обратное. 

— Бьякуя, — Кенпачи говорил так же твердо, как стоял на земле. — Мне плевать, что там было в прошлой жизни и была ли она — своих грехов хватает. И это не повод…

— Кошмары — это еще не все, — перебил Бьякуя. Должно быть, выдержка стала ему понемногу отказывать. — Каждый раз, когда я сжимаю меч, у меня перед глазами всплывает картина вашего убийства и застилает все остальное. Мне все сложнее унять дрожь в руках. Согласитесь, намек от мироздания более чем очевиден. Я не могу больше нормально сражаться, я не буду заводить детей, зато я могу принести пользу миру своей смертью и исправить хоть что-то.

Эту причину Кенпачи понять мог. Какая радость, когда сражаться мешают одни и те же картины из прошлой жизни? Значит, Бьякуя видел их и во время боя с собачками, и во время боя с разумными Пустыми, и…

От внезапной мысли, что с момента неудачной казни прошел не один месяц, волосы на теле встали дыбом.

И все-таки разум отказывался это переваривать. Кенпачи разрывало на части. Безумно хотелось подбежать к Бьякуе и сразиться с ним, обнять, поцеловать, вырубить — сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы отговорить его от смерти.

Но тогда представления Кенпачи о свободе не стоили и ломаного гроша. Хорошо было рассуждать о ней, ловко вписав Бьякую в свою жизнь, но не спрашивая, хочет ли этого сам Бьякуя.

А сам Бьякуя хотел умереть. У него на это было множество причин и еще больше оправданий.

— Бьякуя… — в который раз выдохнул Кенпачи, догадываясь, как беспомощно это прозвучало. Хотелось одним слово выразить все: и что он, как последний дурак, успел напредставлять себе их счастливую совместную жизнь в крепости, и что его никогда раньше ни к кому не тянуло с такой силой, и что в носу до сих пор стоял запах Бьякуи, подозрительно напоминающий мазь от комаров производства Иккаку, только в сто раз приятнее.

Бьякуя не мог умереть сейчас. Но он хотел этого, и Кенпачи понятия не имел, что тут можно сделать. 

Земля продолжала дрожать, и Кенпачи понял: его мать не злится. Ее сотрясает от бессильных рыданий.

— Есть еще кое-что… Совет одобрил мое решение и пообещал всячески содействовать, — Бьякуя поднял одну руку и вновь принялся разглядывать браслет, отражающий свет луны и розовые искры. — Но им нужны были гарантии, что я действительно умру через три дня. Понимаете, нет в этом мире ничего более стремящегося к жизни и противящегося смерти, чем магия. Поэтому людям с магией внутри довольно сложно умереть по собственной воле. Яд выводится из крови, нож ломается об кожу. Чем сильнее маг, тем сложнее ему убить себя... Я достаточно силен.

— И ты нацепил эти кандалы, — выплюнул Кенпачи зло. — И траванулся?

— Да, — ответил Бьякуя. — Поэтому я так торопился: было бы глупо умереть где-нибудь на середине пути. Думаю, яд и вызвал мое недомогание. Доза рассчитана на то, чтобы убить через три дня, но я не учел, что симптомы могут начать проявляться раньше.

Вот и все. Теперь даже если Кенпачи стукнет Бьякую по голове, то просто будет остаток ночи смотреть, как тот умирает без сознания. 

Кровь стучала в ушах, заглушая шум ветра. Кенпачи считал, что всегда стоит пытаться выжить. Если уж не довелось помереть в бою, то нужно выкарабкаться во что бы то ни стало, зализать раны и снова сразиться с противником. Или найти нового и хорошенько повеселиться. Взять от этой жизни все, насладиться каждым звоном меча, каждым куском мяса, каждым стоном любовника и каждым новым днем. И так до последней капли крови, до последнего вздоха, до последнего луча солнца.

В конечном итоге жизнь стоит того, чтобы ей наслаждаться.

А Бьякуя просто взял и отравился по собственной воле.

— Я осознаю, что после всего случившегося не вправе просить, но… — начал он устало, словно предыдущая речь отняла у него последние силы. — Не хочется умирать от отравления. Поэтому не могли бы вы… Я был бы признателен.

До Кенпачи не сразу дошло, о чем Бьякуя просил его. А когда дошло, от порыва ветра ближайшие деревья чуть не треснули пополам.

— Пошел ты к черту, Бьякуя, я не буду тебя убивать! — выкрикнул Кенпачи.

Он понял, что просто не сможет этого сделать. Только не Бьякую и не сейчас, не в этом месте. Кенпачи чувствовал здесь каждую травинку, каждый порыв ветра, каждый камень под ногами, каждый всхлип своей матери.

И он чувствовал магию, которая истерично билась внутри Бьякуи, не находя выхода. Она не хотела умирать. Значило ли это, что Бьякуя в глубине души тоже не хотел? Или все-таки хотел, раз сделал сознательный выбор? Когда они, черт возьми, оказались так далеко друг от друга?

— Что ж… — вздохнул Бьякуя и начал поднимать руку, все еще сжимающую меч. До Кенпачи дошло, что больше он ничего говорить не собирается. Что он вообще больше никогда ничего не скажет. Не пошутит так, что не сразу поймешь, не улыбнется уголком губ.

В эту секунду Кенпачи его искренне ненавидел. Его, Совет, Пустых, Ванденрейх и всех людей на земле. Но особенно он ненавидел блестящие кандалы, которые не давали Бьякуе жить.

Кенпачи закричал и, кажется, все-таки рванул вперед, выдирая ноги из земли. Он не вполне осознавал, что делает, понимая лишь, что вопросы чужой свободы отошли куда-то на второй план.

И все-таки он не успевал, их разделяло слишком большое расстояние. Бьякуя уже обхватил меч за середину лезвия. 

А в следующую секунду ненавистные кандалы на его руках с треском лопнули. Вырвавшиеся на свободу искры за мгновение облепили лезвие и превратили его в тысячи осколков, которые тут же разлетелись по ветру. 

Кенпачи, не успевший затормозить, влетел прямо в облако беснующихся острых осколков. Но прежде чем его разум потонул в красном мареве, Кенпачи успел заметить: рукоять меча, потеряв опору, свалилась на землю, а Бьякуя ткнул себя в живот одной лишь рукой.

***

Явь смешалась со сном, и с трудом удавалось определить, где и что. Так иногда бывало с Кенпачи раньше, когда ему не хотелось просыпаться. Он понимал, что лежит на земле, чувствовал покалывание травы — и одновременно видел обрывки сна.

Казалось, во сне крылось что-то важное, поэтому Кенпачи погрузился в него глубже.

— И не лень же колдунам-аристократам добираться в такую даль… — произнес Кенпачи из сна, оглядываясь. Голос его звучал непривычно высоко и звонко.

— На то есть причины, — ответил Бьякуя. Отчего-то он был больше похож на своего деда — волосы его уже тронула седина. — Но разве тебе здесь не нравится?

Кенпачи оглянулся. Да, ему здесь не нравилось: холодные каменные стены, покрытые странными тенями, да круглое окно в потолке, пропускающее свет луны, под которым стоял Бьякуя. Наверное, во время дождя тут весь пол мокрый. Конечно, во время войны с Ванденрейхом им приходилось останавливаться и в куда более страшных лачугах, но все же Кенпачи не хотел бы бывать в таком месте часто.

А еще Кенпачи не давало покоя ощущение чужого присутствия, хотя Бьякуя обещал, что кроме них здесь никого не будет.

Приспичило же ему сюда переться. Кенпачи неплохо бы обошелся и без знакомства с достопримечательностями клана Кучики. Но Бьякуе — а ведь его на самом деле звали как-то иначе — за каким-то хреном захотелось развлечься именно здесь, и Кенпачи не стал спорить.

— Мне нравится там, где ты, — сказал он в итоге, и это было правдой.

Бьякуя, вопреки ожиданиям, не ответил. На лице его застыло нечитаемое выражение, он продолжал стоять под круглым окном. Тогда Кенпачи сам подошел к нему и обвил руками его шею, в глубине своего настоящего разума удивляясь тонкости собственных пальцев.

О том, что у него, похоже, была грудь, он и вовсе старался не думать.

Пришлось задрать руки: Бьякуя как будто стал выше. Или это просто Кенпачи уменьшился, но он уже перестал удивляться странностям сна.

Кенпачи требовательно надавил пальцами на шею Бьякуи, однако тот не склонился для поцелуя. В глазах его вдруг промелькнула тоска.

Обычно Кенпачи не был особенно проницательным, но в этом месте — не в странном здании, а в самом лесу — он чувствовал все куда лучше, как будто его чутье волшебным образом обострялось.

Поэтому он прекрасно понял, что сейчас произойдет, и не сопротивлялся, когда Бьякуя, обняв его одной рукой, второй вогнал ему под ребра кинжал.

Настоящий Кенпачи выл от злости, но Кенпачи из сна не сделал ничего, потому что вдруг перестал видеть во всем этом какой-либо смысл. Значит, отлично проведем время, да? Было больно, но больше всего — по-глупому обидно.

Он успел заметить, как из теней стали выходить люди, бормоча под нос какой-то бред, и как изображения деревьев на стенах засветились ярче солнца.

А потом Кенпачи умер.

***

Очнувшись во второй раз, Кенпачи уже совершенно ясно осознавал реальность. Он прекрасно помнил, где находился и что произошло. 

Сон тоже остался в памяти. Значит, это Бьякуя и видел, держа в руках меч? Да уж, приятного мало. Зато теперь Кенпачи понял, почему ему казалось, что он уже слышал раньше про клан Кучики. На самом деле он просто знал о нем всегда.

Все тело болело так, как будто его поливали кипящим маслом. Но это было не важно, потому что Кенпачи чувствовал: Бьякуя сидел рядом, совершенно точно живой, и от него исходило приятное тепло. 

Кенпачи не знал, сколько времени он провалялся в отключке, но боялся даже открыть глаза, чтобы посмотреть на небо. Казалось, любое неосторожное движение могло разрушить ту хрупкую реальность, в которой Бьякуя был жив.

Но пришлось напомнить себе, что это не решало проблему. Кенпачи понимал, что если человек задастся целью умереть, то его не остановит ни распавшийся на лепестки меч, ни все магические силы мира.

Наверное, Бьякуя нашел бы способ справиться с воспоминаниями о прошлой жизни — у него в подчинении были, возможно, лучшие маги Сейрейтея. И с Ванденрейхом тоже — Пустые не нападали на столицу, и Совет успевал подготовить армию.

Обычно причины для смерти куда более простые — и одновременно более личные, как бы люди ни верили в гибель ради всеобщего блага. Кенпачи понял, что так и не спросил, как давно умерла жена Бьякуи.

— Бьякуя, — начал Кенпачи осторожно, все еще не открывая глаза. Губы полопались, слова давались с трудом. — Я все видел. Похоже, они там неплохо проводили время, — он усмехнулся. — Но это были не мы, понимаешь? Мы — это то, что мы помним, и отвечать должны только за грехи настоящей жизни.

Замолчав, Кенпачи попытался подобрать слова получше. Убедительные речи никогда не давались ему особенно хорошо.

— А что до Пустых… — продолжил он, зацепившись наконец за мысль. — Если подумать, они дали мне работу и смысл жизни. И не только мне — моим людям теперь есть чем заняться и на что покупать еду, а где бы они были иначе? Одни умирают, другие выживают. Так было всегда, и Пустые тут ни при чем.

Снова не то. Снова мировое благо. А для причин жить, так же, как и для причин умереть, требовалось что-то более личное.

— Ты мне нужен, Бьякуя, — выдохнул Кенпачи в итоге. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал. Черт, Бьякуя!

Не выдержав и открыв глаза, Кенпачи сразу наткнулся взглядом на Бьякую. Тот сосредоточенно водил над его телом светящимися ладонями. Что он там говорил, большинство может лечить только близких?

Бьякуя по-прежнему выглядел неважно, но уже просто как усталый человек, на которого многое свалилось, а не как человек умирающий. Как будто тень сошла с его лица, сделав черты мягче и живее. Значит, Кенпачи все-таки нашел правильные слова.

Засмотревшись на Бьякую, Кенпачи не сразу понял другое: над лесом Пустых вставало солнце, освещая макушки деревьев. Ночь полнолуния закончилась.

— Вы невозможный человек, — строго сказал Бьякуя, не прекращая лечения. — Как можно было сломать силой мысли кандалы, блокирующие магию?

Кенпачи не выдержал и засмеялся от нахлынувшего облегчения, наплевав на боль и на недовольное выражение лица Бьякуи. 

На губах выступила кровь: похоже, их сильно порезало. Бьякуя, оставив его тело в покое, принялся водить руками над лицом. Кенпачи поймал его за запястье и поцеловал костяшки пальцев.

— Вы невозможный человек, — повторил Бьякуя. А потом улыбнулся, и Кенпачи понял, что для него солнце по-настоящему взошло только сейчас. — Не мешайте, мне нужно закончить.

— Что, передумал умирать? — прямо спросил Кенпачи, когда Бьякуя убрал руки. Прозвучало грубовато, но ему было почти физически необходимо удостовериться наверняка.

— Это было проблематично сделать, когда вы сломали кандалы, — как ни в чем не бывало отозвался Бьякуя. — К тому же посмотрите на небо.

Кенпачи послушно поднял взгляд, но не увидел ничего необычного. Небо как небо, разве что ненавистной луны теперь не было.

— И что?

— Портал закрылся.

И действительно, не было больше никакого черного провала, напоминающего безумную пасть. Только синее светлое небо, по которому безмятежно плыли облака.

— Но как? — не понял Кенпачи. — Ты же ведь не умер.

Его обуял иррациональный страх. Стало казаться, будто он все-таки упустил Бьякую, а теперь сошел с ума и грезил наяву или говорил с призраком.

— Не умер, — к облегчению Кенпачи подтвердил Бьякуя и продолжил задумчиво: — Магия — неточная наука. Возможно, мы собирались обратить не тот элемент, и нужно было, не чтобы один из нас убил другого, а чтобы один из нас помог другому выжить.

Бьякуя замолчал, чуть склонив голову, словно позволяя тяжести последних дней на секунду взять над собой верх, а потом добавил:

— Или мне просто нужно было извиниться.

Кенпачи подумал о том, что тот Кучики из прошлого все-таки не был совсем равнодушен к той Кенпачи, раз пронес груз вины даже сквозь поколения, омрачив им свою новую жизнь. И что, возможно, магия затеяла все это лишь для того, чтобы избавить Бьякую от мук совести. Она была странной и непредсказуемой, но — Кенпачи чувствовал — любила всех своих детей без исключения. Не только гомункулов, но и людей, и даже Пустых.

— Считай, извинения приняты. А что с ядом? — спросил Кенпачи, глядя, как ветер ласково треплет волосы Бьякуи. Тот, прищурившись, глянул на солнце.

— Он уже должен был подействовать, — сказал Бьякуя и снова посмотрел на Кенпачи. — Но то, что я сперва принял за симптомы отравления, на самом деле означало, что яд выводится из организма. Думаю, это происходило из-за тесного общения с вами: вы усиливали мою внутреннюю магию, и она продолжала сопротивляться, даже несмотря на кандалы. А когда они слетели, то яд вывелся окончательно. Ощущения были не из приятных, поверьте.

— Эй, меня вообще чуть не превратило в фарш! — напомнил Кенпачи. — Знаешь, а ведь если бы мы сразу перешли к очень тесному общению, то удалось бы избежать кучи проблем.

Бьякуя не сдержал усмешку, и Кенпачи убедился окончательно: сегодня никто из них не умрет. Плевать, что день только начался. Главное, они встретили его живыми.

Кенпачи приподнялся на локте и попытался спросить как можно более непринужденно:

— Что теперь?

— Полагаю, я вернусь в Сейрейтей, — задумчиво ответил Бьякуя. У него был растерянный вид человека, которому приходилось планировать свою дальнейшую жизнь с нуля.

— Ясно, — выдавил Кенпачи. Он напомнил себе, что не имел права ничего требовать; что Бьякуя вправе сам выбирать, как ему жить — лишь бы жил, черт возьми.

И все-таки было немного обидно.

— Нужно успокоить деда и рассказать, что портал закрылся, — продолжил Бьякуя. — А потом… Помните слова того Пустого, что на них нападают с востока и запада? С востоком все понятно, но на западе нет наших поселений, кроме Инузури. При этом мы давно подозреваем, что к диким западным берегам иногда тайком пришвартовываются корабли Ванденрейха.

— Хочешь сказать, они нападали на Пустых? — Кенпачи никак не мог понять, к чему Бьякуя ведет.

— Именно. И я должен попробовать уговорить оставшихся в лесу разумных Пустых объединиться с нами против общего врага. Теперь, когда портал закрылся, им есть что терять: Ванденрейх наверняка выдворит их из этого леса, если захватит наши земли.

— Ты псих, — кратко выразил Кенпачи свое мнение по поводу идеи договориться с Пустыми.

— Разумеется, мне понадобится помощь, — продолжал Бьякуя, словно не услышал последнюю реплику Кенпачи. — Помощь человека, который ориентируется в лесу и которого хорошо знают местные Пустые. Наверняка мне придется проводить с ним вместе до неприличия много времени.

Если под «хорошо знают» Бьякуя имел в виду «боятся как огня», то Кенпачи понял, о ком он говорил.

Идея внезапно перестала казаться такой уж безумной.

— Предлагаешь мне работу? — улыбнулся Кенпачи.

— Если вам угодно это так называть, — ответил Бьякуя настолько многообещающим тоном, что Кенпачи не удержался и потянулся к нему.

Разумеется, такой прекрасный момент не могли не испортить.

— Я что-то не понял, а где?.. — раздался над поляной громогласный голос.

Обернувшись на звук, Кенпачи увидел огромного Пустого, который выбирался из леса и недоуменно оглядывался.

— Где портал?! — зарычал Пустой и снес здоровенным кулаком ближайшее дерево. Только после этого он заметил Кенпачи и Бьякую. — Эй, мелкота! Куда вы его дели? Ямми съест ваши головы!

И Пустой решительно двинулся вперед, пытаясь воплотить свою угрозу в жизнь. Вот только наступил на камень в форме лошадиной головы и с ойканьем запрыгал на одной ноге.

— Я почти уверен, что видения ушли, но нужно убедиться наверняка, — сказал Бьякуя, сжимая рукоять меча. Оказалось, его меч снова собрался и все это время лежал рядом. — К тому же мне хочется попробовать применить тот фокус с острыми лепестками в сознательном состоянии. 

— Пошел к черту, Бьякуя, он мой, — Кенпачи тоже схватил меч и поднялся. Пустому очень не повезло.

Они сражались плечом к плечу, уделяя друг другу больше внимания, чем Пустому. Кенпачи пил каждый вздох, каждый взмах меча, хохоча как сумасшедший. Жизнь особенно хороша, если есть с кем ее разделить.

Бьякуя улыбался, наверняка чувствуя то же самое. Впереди их ждало много проблем, возможно, даже ждала война, но сегодня это не имело никакого значения. Главное, что смерть уступила им еще один день, а с остальным они как-нибудь справятся.


End file.
